


I See You

by Malmacian_89



Series: I See You and I'm With You [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Protective Clarke Griffin, Sad Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malmacian_89/pseuds/Malmacian_89
Summary: Lexa was born with a gift that resulted her to being an outcast and a loner. Clarke just moved to town, after an accident that lost her someone she cares about dearly.That's all I can say. Read to find out. Go easy on me cuz this is my first fic.And by the way, there are bullying parts in this fic, so read at your own will. And I apologize in advance if it does triggered.





	1. Chapter 1

** CHAPTER 1 **

 

People often look at you funny and would probably think you’re crazy for talking to yourself. That’s because they don’t know the truth.

See, I was born with a certain gift. A gift I share with my mother and my grandmother, and her mother before her and so on. A gift which allows me to see spirits. Spirits that have unfinished business in this world that prevents them from crossing over.

My grandmother has always been there for me. She was my rock. She told me that what we can do is a gift and not a curse. She taught me to embrace it and not to ignore it. She basically taught me everything I need to know and to not be scared. She was my best friend. Someone that I could always go to for anything. She ** _was_** my everything. My world.

But my world was torn apart when I was 12. And I felt so alone and lost after she passed.

My mother died giving birth to me, so I never really knew her. Heard that she was a kind and wonderful woman. Who accepted and cherished her gift. Like how my grandmother taught me.

As for my dad? He knows about the gift, he just wasn’t “into” it. You know. Most of the time he would just ask me to ignore it. So yeah, he doesn’t really understand. He works a lot, so he’s not always home too much. I guess it’s his way of avoiding me. He prefers my sister anyway because she’s “normal”. *shrug* Whatever, right?

I have a sister, Anya. 3 years older. She’s always been cool with my gift. She doesn’t have them though. I guess it skipped her. Some people might think, lucky her. My dad does.

But I knew sometimes she envies me, but she would always act like it doesn’t bother her. But I know it did.

When we were in school, she made a name for herself. Everybody knows her. And me? I was “just” her little sister. The loner. The nerd.

One day, her friends found out about me. Well, not the full story of it. It’s just that they found me in a heated argument with “myself” on one occasion. They asked Anya about it. And all she told them was that I do it all the time and that I was crazy.

I guess she doesn’t mind feeding me to the wolves so that she could stay “cool”.

That’s when the bullying started. It got worse as the time passes. And my sister did nothing to stop it. But I can see that she felt guilty about it. But being well known in school was what matters more than me. So, she left me to defend myself.

When we’re at home she always tried to apologize. I just couldn’t be bothered by her. We had an argument about it one day because I kept ignoring her.

 

**_~Flashback~_ **

_“Lexa! Please! I’m sorry okay. What do you want me to do?”_

_“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe defend me for once because I’m your sister?”_

_“And tell them what? The truth? That you can see spirits, ghosts and talk to them? Sounds a bit crazy don’t you think?”_

_“At least it's better than just not doing anything at all. You would rather do nothing when they would call me names, leave hateful words on my locker, and shove me around when they need some “entertainment” to satisfy their need to make themselves feel superior?! Rather than defend me, your sister?!”_

_"They would call me a freak. They would think I’m crazy! I can’t handle that.”_

_“You can’t handle that?! YOU can’t handle that?! What about me huh?! All the times they push me around. And would sometimes make me their personal punching bag?!”_

_Points on her still healing lip. “Remember this? When this started, did you do anything?! Do you know how much it hurts, having your own sister doing nothing to help?”_

_“I’m sorry Lexa. Please.” Anya tried to reach out._

_“Don’t! I don’t need your apologies. I don’t wanna hear it anymore. What’s the point of apologizing when you’re just going to act as though you don’t even know me? You know what? From now on, We. Are. Not. Sisters.” Lexa said, sounded so defeated._

_“Lexa, ple...” Lexa cuts her sister off by saying, “GET OUT!!”_

_Before slamming the bedroom door on her sister._

_~_

After that, I just stopped talking to anyone. Anya tried a few times to make conversation, I just tune her out. In school, the gossips about me, the name calling doesn’t stop. It never did. I just learned to tune it all out. But didn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.

All the times, you spent your days looking down and avoiding people’s stare, you never knew that bumping into someone would one day change your life.

You would never expect that person to be so important to you. To not feel alone anymore. Who is understanding and loyal. And would stand up for you when no one else did. Someone that would one day become your world. With a little help from a certain spirit. Who became your best friend. And won’t cross over until she’s certain that both of you are happy.

I’m Alexandria Woods, and this is my story.   


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER 2 **

****

It was the beginning of the last year of high school. When a girl bumped into me.

I was walking with my head down, as usual to avoid people’s stare and gossips about me, when I fell down on my butt after turning the corner of the hallway and my books flying around. People started laughing. Especially when Finn, the douche of them all is there, adding to your misery.

Finn Collins, Bellamy Blake, Cage Wallace and Carl Emerson. The Fearsome Four is what they call themselves. They say is because people fear them. I just think that they are some sort of a wannabe boy band. Just with cooler name. With majority of the girls drooling over them? Even that 2 Goth girls that has something against people, the ones that always sits by the corner wearing all black? Dana and Vana? Havana? Banana or? Whatever their name is. I swear I saw them blush and giggle like high school girls, wait... we are in high school, *shake head*  the other day when Finn winked at them. Yeah, so no. They are not fearsome.  

Anyways, Finn, Bellamy and Cage’s dads are best friends. Cage and Carl are cousins.

All of them are football star. Football. Hmm. I don’t get why people would wanna be slammed down over an oval ball. And why is it that football star wearing helmets to protect themselves over a ball get paid more than those wearing helmets defending our country. Seriously?

Again, anyways. The four of them may seem “all” that but there are some things others don’t know about them. Thanks to my gift, sometimes I get information that I never looked or asked for. Sometimes the spirits help me in return knowing how my high school life is like. Great huh?

So! Finn’s parents got divorced when he was 13. His dad cheated. Hence the divorce. But his mum left him with his dad. His behaviour is just him acting out. He just wanted mummy’s attention I guess. Oh! And he always has different trophy girls every other day.  *shrug*

Bellamy, he’s not that bad. He just chose to stick around with them cuz, he is secretly gay. Hanging out with the “guys” to not make it obvious, right? Wrong. If you pay attention close enough, his not that subtle. Turns out he has a thing for that kid that looks like nothing bothers him. Murphy, I think his name is. Their secret place is the back of the school. Trust me, they’re always there on free period.

Cage, his mum died. His dad is a good man. Is in the dark about his son’s behaviour at school. Cage is pretty calculative. That’s why he never gets caught.

Carl, well. Raised by a single mum. Dad missing from his life. His like a puppy. Following Cage everywhere like a guard dog. Quiet guy but as bad as the rest .

Remember I said that Finn’s dad cheated? Guess who he cheated with? Oh yeah. Carl’s mum. Finn and Carl doesn’t even know it. Imagine that.

Anonymous tip. Shh!   

Okay! Back to where we stopped. Ah yes. When a girl bumped into me.

When I was trying to grab my books, this girl, she was helping me and apologizing at the same time, when Finn and his goons, laughed and said, “Hey princess, don’t bother helping her, she’s been like that since the beginning. Clumsy and crazy. Doesn’t watch where she’s going.” They all started laughing.

I stood frozen at my spot when everybody in the hallway started laughing.

I didn’t look up. Tried tuning it out, but I just couldn’t. Then I heard her. “Did you hear me ask for your opinion? If I help her, it’s my business. And DON’T call me princess.”

The laughters started to die down. Everybody just stopped and stare with shocked faces. No one talks back to Finn. No one dared to. But her?

When I finally dared to look up, I saw her, she was dressed in fitting dark blue jeans, black converse shoes, AC/DC band t-shirt and a leather jacket over it. She just stared down at Finn as though challenging him to say something in return.

Finn just scoffs and acted like he wasn’t affected by this girl’s verbal counter. But I can see that he is just as shocked as everybody else.

“C’mon princess, come hang with us, I know your new here. Let us show you that we are the right sort of friends for you.” Flashing his trademark smile that would be dreamy to other girls. Except for me... and her, apparently.

“I can already know that you’re the wrong sort. Thanks, but no thanks.” She gave him a fake smile and an eye roll.

She turned back to me, and gave me a genuine smile before introducing herself. But I didn’t quite catch what she said because it was hypnotic the moment I saw her face, especially her eyes. And at that moment all I see is blue.

I snapped out of it when I realized that her lips are moving. All I got was her asking for my name.

“I’m sorry... W-what?” I mumbled. But I guess it’s loud enough for her cause she smiled and said, “I’m Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”

“Oh, uhh.. I’m Alexandria Woods. But you can just call me Lexa. Cause Alexandria is a mouthful, don’t you think?” I scratched the back of my neck. Nervous habit. She laughed at my rambling.

I heard Finn saying, “Can’t even introduce herself right. I guess that’s what you get when all you do is talk to yourself. Freak.” Then they all started laughing.

I turned around and started speed walking towards the bathroom. As I turned, I heard a shock gasps from everybody and what sounded like a groan. But I didn't stop to see what's going on. I just had to go.

When I was in a bathroom, I stood in front of the sink. Took a deep breath and breathe out slowly. A moment later the bathroom door opens and Clarke walks in. But she wasn’t alone. I can tell it’s a spirit because I can sense them. And given the fact that this spirit was excitedly saying how awesome Clarke was to have slapped Finn for whatever he said about me, wait.. slapped Finn?! Clarke seems to not hear a thing this girl is saying to her. Proves my point. A spirit. Clarke has a spirit attached to her.

Clarke stood in front of me with a concerned look on her face. “Lexa, are you okay?” she asked.

I shrugged. “I’m fine, I guess.”

“How long has this been going on?”

“Long enough.” Is all I said.

She understood that I don’t want to talk about it. So instead she asks me if I could show her where her classes were. I looked at her schedules, turns out she has most of classes with me. I told her to give me a moment, so she stepped outside the bathroom to wait for me. After she turned, the spirit still here lingering for a bit. I guess she was concerned for me too. And I accidentally made eye contact with her.

“You can see me?”

 

Shit!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll get to know who the ghost is. Enjoy.

** CHAPTER 3 **

 

_“You can see me?”_

_~_

Dammit!

 

“Wait... You can see me?”

I tried pretending that I didn’t hear her. But spirits can be annoying. Especially if you’re the only one that can hear them.

“C’mon, I know you can. You look right at me. You know I’m not going to stop. Come on! Lexa. Lexa. Lexaaaaa!”

“Alright, alright! I can see AND hear you, okay. Happy?”

“Wow, how is that possible? I mean I don’t mind talking to myself. But this...”

“Okay, I’m going to stop you right there, I have classes right now, so... can you please not annoy me and I **promise** to answer any questions that you might have later after school.”

“Okay. Alright, deal.”

“Thank you. What’s your name anyway?”

“Oh right! I’m Cass. And no it’s not short for Cassidy or Cassandra. Just Cass. Cass Griffin.”

Realization dawned on me. And Cass just confirms it further.

“Clarke’s my younger sister. And she’s aware that I’m dead. That’s why we moved here. Fresh start.” Cass shrugged.

I smiled sadly at her before I looked into the mirror to see if I’m presentable enough. I grabbed my bag and stepped out.

__

The day went by smoothly. No complication since Clarke sat beside me in every class that we shared together. Since wherever Clarke is, Cass will be right next to her. Only a few smart comments from Cass here and there that had me trying not to laugh.

I didn’t have the same last class as Clarke. So I figured that I would just see her tomorrow at school.

So when school ended, I was walking towards the exit when I saw her, resting on her bike, like she was waiting for someone. When her eyes found mine, she smiles that beautiful genuine smile. When I got close enough she asks me, “Going my way?”

I smile shyly at her and said, “Depends on where is _your_ way.”

“C’mon, I’ll drive you home.”

I looked at her bike nervously. “Uhh... I never ride a bike b-before.”

“It’s okay. I promise, I’ll go slow.”

She gave me her helmet. And I realized that she only has one. “What about you?”

She just shrugged and said, “Its fine. You need it more than I do. Maybe tomorrow I’ll bring another.”

“O-okay.”

She started the bike. And I sat behind her. She grabbed my arms and put it around her waist.

“Hold tight. Don’t let go. Follow what I do. If I lean to the left or right, just lean with me. Okay?”

I nodded. “O-okay.”

She rubbed my hand that’s around her waist smoothly, “Relax.”

I took a deep breath and then we’re off.

All the while when Clarke and I were talking, everybody was just staring at us. I mean, she was dressed in leather jacket. Resting on her black and blue Yamaha R1. But Finn? He was staring daggers at us from across the lot.  

__

I directed her on where to go. And 10 minutes later, we were at my driveway. I stepped off her bike, and gave her helmet back.

“See that wasn’t so bad now was it?” She smirked.

I just shrugged and said, “It was fine.”

“I kept my promise.”

“That you did. Anyways, uhm... Guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Can I see your phone?”

I looked at her confused. But I gave her my phone anyway. She unlocked it and put in her number and sends a text to her phone. “So I’ll have yours.”

I nod understandingly at her.

“See you tomorrow.” She traced her finger from my forehead to the tip of my nose with feather like touch. I smiled shyly at her and she gave me a bright smile before putting on her helmet and riding off home.

I went in my house. Empty, as usual. Dad’s working and won’t be home till late. Anya’s off to college. So I was alone.

I walked up the stairs to my room with a sigh. Dropped my bag at the side of my study table, and drop unceremoniously on my bed. Closed my eyes. Quiet. That’s all there is in this house. Quiet.

“So this is your room.”

 

*sigh*


	4. Chapter 4

** CHAPTER 4 **

****

 

_“So this is your room.”_

_~_

Right. Totally forgot about Cass. Here comes the questions.

“How did you figured that?” I deadpanned.

“I don’t know. Seeing you lying on that bed I just figured.” She played along. “So.. you lived here by yourself?” While plopping herself on my bed.

“Please..” Gesturing to my bed. “ Make yourself comfortable.” I rolled my eyes.

“Oh thank you.” She teased. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Yes.”

“So where is everybody?”

“Well, my dad works a lot. His way of avoiding me.” I shrugged. “Sister’s off at college. My mum died giving birth to me and grams died when I was 12.”

She looked sadly at me and gave a tight lip smile.

Living people don’t normally care about you. Spirits just wanted you to help them but never ask about you. So this is the first.

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Anyways, shoot.” 

“Shoot what?”

I raise my eyebrows and said, “Your questions.”

Realization hits her. “Oh right! Uh, I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Wherever you want.” I said.

“Okay, how come you can see me?”

“I was born with it. Runs in the family. Maternal side at least. Skipped my sister though.”

“Do you often see us?”

“Pretty much. Yeah.”

She just nods her head. Looking for more question but couldn’t figure out what to ask. So I continued for her.

“Normally when spirits are still stuck here, it means that they have unfinished business that they needed to see through before they can pass.”

She just nods along. “So what’s your story? What happened to you?”

She stares up at the ceiling looking thoughtful before sighing.

“I was in an accident. As you know, Clarke’s rides a motorcycle. Who do you think introduce her to one?” Raising her eyebrows. “I taught her everything and she loved it.”

I nodded understandingly and she continues. “All I remember was that me and her were on a bike. The same one she drives now. It was mine. I remember that I just bought it and she wanted to give it a try. So I let her. I was her passenger.” She paused. “She was a decent driver. She’s the, miss ‘by the book’ kind of person. I was the ‘rule breaker’.” She smiled sadly at the memories. I hugged my knees and continue listening to her story.

“That night when we went on that drive, we stopped at a red light on a junction. When the light was green, we started moving, and out of nowhere there this car that ran a red light. She tried to dodge it but it hit the back of our bike, where I was. I was knocked off the bike a few feet away. She fell with the bike. She just had a broken ankle, sprained wrist and a few road burns. Me? All I remember was I couldn’t move, every part of me felt like I was on fire. It hurt. Then everything fades. I remember not seeing anything. It was just dark. It feels like you still exist, but you couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. I was scared. But there was a voice. The voice is all I hear. And I know, that it was Clarke’s.. Hearing her cry. She said something but I couldn’t really decipher. The one thing she said that I heard clearly was, ‘I’m sorry’. The next thing I knew, I was in a hallway of a hospital, seeing my sister and my parents crying in the waiting room. Turns out between the accident and appearing at the hallway bit, it was 2 weeks. 2 weeks passed.” Tears starting falling as she recalled it.

“I was in a coma for 2 weeks, when I started crashing. Heard the doctor said something about my body just finally gave up. I felt no more pain. My sister was never the same. My parents tried making her feel alright. But she just shut down. She told my dad to get the bike back. She said it was all she has left of me. My dad complied. If it makes his baby girl happy, he would do anything. She took the bike and went to get it repaired. We had friends. Biker friends. More like brothers to us. They heard about me and they decided to fix it up for free. Clarke told them that she would pay them back, but they wouldn’t have it. They got it to the same condition it was before the accident. I’d say they did a great job. Today was the first time she rode that bike.” She smiled.

“How long ago was the accident?” I asked.

“A year ago. She rode it today because it was the day that I bought the bike. The night of the accident. All the while it was just sitting in the garage. She would just sit in there and talked to me through the bike. I have always been listening. She’s sad all the time. She never said more than a few words to my parents. You’re basically the first person she talked to. When she smiled at you, that’s the first time I’ve seen her smile that reflects in her eyes as well. You must be something special.” She laughed softly.

“Trust me, I’m not special. Just.. crazy. A freak. That’s what everybody else thinks.” I shrugged.

“That’s why everybody has been calling you that?” She asked.

“Yeah. My whole high school life.”

“I’m sorry. Maybe I could, you know, scare them and make them think THEY are crazy? Takes one to know one, you know.”

I laughed. “No it’s okay. Just a few more months and I’m out of here. I’ll hold on for a bit.”

“If you change your mind...” She trailed off and then winked at me.

I shook my head at her ridiculousness. We sat at my bed in comfortable silence. When I broke it.

“You know, thanks for taking this time to talk to me. Like really talk to me. Even though, you’re... you know. And for a ghost, you really do listen.”

She smile smugly and said, “I do what I can. And you can say that I’m dead. I’m okay with it. Just not ready to cross yet.” She smiled. Then her tone sounded serious. “I want you to tell my sister about this gift of yours. Have a friend in her like how you have a friend in me. Trust me, both of you need each other. Take your time. She’ll understand.”

“What if she won’t? I don’t want to get my hopes high and be disappointed.”

“You won’t. I promise. And I’ll help too.”

“I don’t know.”

“Remember when she traced her finger on your forehead to the tip of your nose when she went off just now?” I nodded. “I used to do that to make her smile. Tell her that and she’ll know.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“I gotta go back to my sister. See you tomorrow at school. If you need me, just shout my name.” She joked.

I laughed. “Noted. Now disappear.”

She winked before she disappeared.

I shook my head. “Once I made a friend and it happened to be the dead sister of a gorgeous new girl at school.”

 

Gorgeous? Wait, what?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a flashback chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint you. :)

** CHAPTER 5 **

****

Ever since Clarke appeared, everything started to change. For the better actually. Life in school was bearable with her around. People don’t gossip about me much anymore. If they so as look at me the wrong way, Clarke’s dagger vision towards them is enough for them to drop their gaze and cower away.

 

_~Flashback~_

_(One week after Clarke’s arrival)_

_It was lunch time, and Clarke notices that everybody was looking at us. As usual. So we did what we always do, we ignored them. But that day, Finn Collins didn’t want to be ignored. Before he even reached to our lunch table, I started to tense up. And Clarke was already looking at him when Finn spoke._

_“I see that you decided to sit with the freak. Do you have a thing for freaks or something?” He laughed after making that comment with his friends like it’s the funniest joke in the world._

_Clarke just scoffed and stared at him like she’s looking through his soul. Finn gulped. He looked scared. That’s a first._

_“As a matter of fact, I do. I do have a thing for freaks.”_

_Finn laughed, “Seriously you would hang out with a loser than people like us? The better looking ones.”_

_Clarke sigh, “Yes I would. She’s better than all you combine. She's beautiful inside and out. You? You look just like a dickhead to me. Nothing special about you.” She shrugged._

_“What did you ju...” Before he could finish his question, Clarke cuts him off. By standing in his face and speaking loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear._

_“People like him, is the typical, pretty boy, football star that everybody wants to be. See, within that powerful standard that he has in school, lays a very insecure little boy! Mummy and daddy would get him anything he wanted, well, because he’s their ONLY little prince.” Everybody started laughing._

_"Being an only child means he’s pampered. He’s the golden boy to their eyes. Or so they think..” She looks at everybody with her pointer finger pointing out._

_She continues. “I guess right now, since you’re a big boy and all, mummy and daddy can trust you to stay home alone while they go out on business trips. So you have this big, gigantic, house to yourself. I bet you throw parties every Friday nights. Bringing home different girls, like what? 3 times a week? Every night if you’re lucky I guess. Just so you don’t feel like this little lonely boy inside.” She said while pouting at Finn. I sniggered at that._

_“He either brings home different girls to satisfy his loneliness or so that the girls he slept with before won’t tell anyone else that he has a tiny weener.” Sticking out her pinkie finger. “After all, it’s a onetime thing. No hard feelings right?” Finn and his goons just stared at Clarke with mouths hanging. I looked on, shock evident on my face and apparently everybody else in this cafeteria._

_Clarke doesn’t stop there though. “You know different girls, with new experience every night. No complaints from the new girls because they don’t know. But by that point when you get the girls drunk and into your bed, they would be so turned on, they don’t care if it’s a pencil, penetrating them. Am I right?”_ _At this point, everybody is laughing while Finn is seething. I think he probably would have steam coming out of his ears right about now with how red his face was._

_Clarke turns toward Finn, and gave him a smile._

_She then whispered to Finn, “How does it feel, to be laughed at? Try again, and you’ll get much worse than this. Trust me, you don’t wanna test me.” Before patting him on his right shoulder._

_All the while, I just sat there, dumbfounded and speechless. My mouth was probably hanging._

_Cass was cheering her sister on. Shouting along the lines of “in your faces douche bags” or something. Of course falling to deaf ears, except for mine._

_Clarke turned around to face me, and asked in a low voice if I’m done with my lunch. I just nodded to her. Then she said, “Let’s get outta here.” Before intertwining our hands and gently pulling me out of the cafeteria with her._     

~

Ever since then, coming to school was a whole different experience. Clarke was with me all the time. Talking to me, cheering me up whenever I feel low.

Her sister? She’s there, always. Smirking at me every once in a while. She kept claiming that Clarke was flirting with me but I would always deny by saying that Clarke was just being nice.

Every day, Clarke would give me a ride to and from school. I trusted her giving me a ride on her bike. And every day before she went off home after sending me to mine, she would always trace her finger from my forehead to the tip of my nose, just to make me smile. I can see Cass giving me a genuine smile when Clarke would do that to me. Sometimes Cass would follow me inside my home and hang out for a bit but sometimes she would go with Clarke and promise to see me the next day. Everything was starting to look great for me.

For the first time, I felt safe, happy somehow. Less alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we all hate waiting for new chapters. So I added 4 new chapters for you guys. I'll be back for more tomorrow. Have a great day, or evening wherever you guys are. Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

** CHAPTER 6 **

****

****

Home was always a quiet place for me. It gets lonely but you get used to it.

My sister would try to call, but I never pick it up. So she would leave me a bunch of messages, updating me on her days. I read them, I just don’t reply to them. She would always apologize at the end of every message that she sent. One thing that I give her credit for is she never gives up.

I miss her. Honestly I do. But I could never forget. Maybe I’ll forgive her one day, just not right now.

~

“Alright, that’s like the bajillion time your phone rang. Aren’t you gonna pick it up?”

Cass has been making herself at home lately. Coming by anytime she wants to like it’s her house. So it doesn’t surprise me much anymore if I suddenly see her in my bedroom.

“Don’t be so dramatic and it’s just 3 times. She’ll stop. Always does.”

“She?”

I sighed. “Yup. She. After the 3rd time, then the messages will start. In 3, 2, 1.”

And right on time, the phone dings.

Cass squinted her eyes at me. “Are you part psychic that I didn’t know about? Who is she anyway?” She walked over to my phone on the desk and lean over to look at the name.

“Anya. Who’s Anya?”

I slammed the book that I’m reading shut with a huff.

“It’s my beloved sister. And no, I’m not psychic.” I said pointedly.

“Ahh I see. Don’t you wanna know what she wants?”

“Uhh... no. She does this all the time. I know what she wants. And quite frankly I don’t care.”

“Why?”

“Because.” I paused. “Because, she wasn’t a good sister, okay? Only when we’re at home she would be but in school, she acts like she doesn’t even know me. Me being called a freak? Who do you think help started it?”

Cass sat down on the foot of my bed before asking. “What happened?”

I sighed before I started.

“There was this one time when a ghost appeared to me at school. I didn’t mean to look him in the eyes. He just caught me by surprise. Ever since then he didn’t stop bothering me.”

“What did he want?” Cass curiously asks.

“He wanted his math book that he left in his old locker that had already been occupied by someone else. I told him just that and that he wouldn’t need it anymore, you know, since he’s... dead and all. He wouldn’t listen. So yeah, he kept on bothering me. Till one day I led him to the back of the school. I thought I was alone, so I had a uhm... argument with him. But I guess to other people who aren’t like me, it kind of looked like I was arguing with myself. Pretty heatedly.”

Cass just continued listening. Without interrupting and nodding along.

“2 of my sister’s friends found me “arguing” with myself and ask my sister about it. In front of me might I add.” I paused for a while before I continue. “And what my sister said was what started it all. She said, ‘yeah, she does that a lot at home too. She’s crazy.’ Awesome sister huh?” I didn’t even realize that a tear was rolling down my face when Cass tried to wipe it away.

“She never tries to stop it when the bullying started. When we got home she apologize, but she would continue ignoring me when we’re in school. So what’s the point of her apologizing right?” I sniffed. “It got worse. It started getting physical. People shove me around. Got punched a couple of times. But they would blame me for my clumsiness. Teachers buy those excuses though. I never said anything cuz it’s their words against mine. So...” I shrugged.

“I kept my head down after that. But it never stops. As long as they won’t get physical, it’s fine. I can deal with it.” I kept nodding my head with tears in my eyes.

Cass looked at me like she really felt it.

“So yeah, that’s why I don’t pick up her phone calls. And I don’t even bother with her messages either. I guess a part of me wanted her to live with the guilt.” I wiped the tears with the sleeve of my sweater.

We were quiet for a while until Cass spoke up.

“What she did was... uh... I don’t know... uhm bad, I guess is the right word. I would never do that to my sister. Anyway, I know it might take a while for you to forgive her, but don’t let your pride get in the way of your forgiveness for her. What she did was beyond bad but, take it from me, life can be taken from either one of us in a split second. Don’t waste it on your anger. You need to forgive her before it’s too late. For now, take the time to really think about it.”

“Even if she dies, she can always come back and haunt me. I would be able to see her, you know.”

She laughed. “Ahh, you may be able to do that but for the last couple of months of getting to know you, I **know** , you wouldn’t wish that upon anyone, especially your sister. You’re too good for that.”

As much as I hate it, she is right. “I guess you’re right.”

“I am the eldest between me and my sister, I’m always right.” She winked. I gave her an eye roll instead.

“Roll any harder it’s gonna get stuck that way.” She joked.

“Ha ha. Very funny.”

“Anyways, on a serious note, think about what I just said okay. And by the way, you should text Clarke now.”

“Why?”

“She wouldn’t stop checking her phone to see if there’s a text from you or not.”

“How would you know she’s expecting it from me?”

“I’m always with her. Sometimes she talks to herself. She mentioned things about you.” She said smugly.

“She mention about...” Cass cuts me out by saying, “Text her. BYE!!” Before disappearing through my bedroom window.

“W...ait...” I sighed. Damn ghost for their disappearing act. Urgh...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a physical bullying part in this, so heads up alright. Stay safe. Happy reading.

** CHAPTER 7 **

 

 

A couple of days went by and I still haven’t really talked to Clarke about my secret. A few text here and there and that’s it. Nothing more.

Cass wanted me to tell Clarke. But I just couldn’t find the right time. And a part of it I was scared of what her reaction might be.

Thursday morning I received a text from Clarke saying that she won’t be going to school for the day. Family emergency she said and that she’ll explain later. It got me confused but I tried not to worry so much. But I do I felt a bit disappointed though that she's not here with me.

School was fine, until lunch time that is. Finn and his goons decided to harass me. “Hey freak, where’s your knight in shining armor?” He asked while his goons sniggers.

I ignored him but Finn was having none of it so he slammed his palms on the table to get my attention.

“What’s the matter, can’t speak?”

I balled my hand to a fist that’s on the table and Finn notice.

“Getting mad?”

It surprised me that I voice out to him, “Why can’t you just go bother someone else? Clarke humiliating you wasn’t enough huh?” I can’t believe I just said that. I grabbed my things and walked off.

But at the hallway, Finn grabbed my elbow and dragged me to the back of school. Finn pushed me to the ground then telling Carl to keep a lookout.

Murphy was smoking. He was surprise when I was pushed there. Finn told him to beat it. Murphy just stood and faces him before saying, “Why do you like to pick on her?”

Finn grabbed the collar of Murphy’s jacket. “I pick on whoever I want to. Now get lost!” Before shoving him off. Murphy just raised his hands and walks off but not before giving Bellamy a look telling him to stop it. But Bellamy just shook his head subtly trying to tell Murphy that he can’t.

Finn brought his attention back to me. He pulled me to my feet. Grabbed my bag and tipped it over. He grabbed some of my school papers and tore them apart. Stepping on them and kicking everything around.

He then grabbed me by my shirt and pushed me to the wall before leaning over me. He grabbed my jaw, “Say it again.” He growled.

I just stared at him defiantly. He grins and said, “What? Now that I gave you a chance to say it to my face, you couldn’t?” He punched me in the gut.

Knocked the wind out of me. As I doubled over. He pushed me to the ground again. As I groaned, he continues kicking me. I manage to block out most of the hit, but he got one on my stomach and one on my face. He kept kicking me until Bellamy told him to stop by saying that he’s gonna get into trouble. That seems to snap him out. I guess somewhere inside he is afraid of getting into trouble. Pussy.

He leaned over and grabbed my face again. “You’re not gonna mention this to anyone, understand?” I just nodded. He threw my bag on me before they left.

A few moments later, Murphy came back. “Hey are you okay?” He helped me up. I groaned. “Yeah, I guess.”

He helped me put my stuff that had been scattered around into my bag. All the while apologizing to me. “I’m sorry I didn’t do much to help.” I can tell that his apologies were sincere.

“Its fine, I get it that people are afraid to stand up to them.”

“Well, I can’t get into trouble with them cuz of B....” he stopped before he realized he has said too much.

“I know.”

Murphy was surprised. “How did you...?”

“I saw you both, here. Once. But really it’s none of my business. I’m gay too, so I get it that Bellamy or you are still not out yet.”

“Oh no, I’m out, I just didn’t think it was important news for everyone to know. Besides, do I look like I care who knows? Bell’s the one that’s not out yet.”

I nod in understanding. I grabbed my bag and was about to walk away when Murphy stop me.

“Thanks for not saying anything.” I just gave him a small smile before wincing and grabbing stomach. He looked at me with concerned eyes. “I think you should skip the rest of the day. Need a ride home?”

“Uh, yeah sure. But don't you have class after this?"

He waved his hand, "Neh, I always skip whatever class that I'm not interested in."  

~

The ride home was surprisingly comfortable. He dropped me off and said, “You know where to find me in school if you need anything.”

I smiled and gave him a thumb up.

I walked in to my house. I went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and an ice pack. The bruise on the left corner of my mouth is starting to swell.

When I was in my room, I took a couple of aspirin. Then I lay as gently as I could on my bed while wincing then icing my face. I lift up my shirt to checked my stomach, turns out, it wasn’t that bad but it still hurts though. My forearm took the most brunt. Bruises on my arms are starting to look angry. I scraped on one of my elbow and both of my palms when I was pushed down.

I was feeling exhausted and I figured maybe I’ll apply the cream on the bruises later. I fell asleep a moment later.


	8. Chapter 8

** CHAPTER 8 **

****

Somewhere in my nap, I manage to move to my side, facing away from the door.

“You really should check your phone.” Cass said as she came through the door.

I groaned before turning over. That’s when hot burning sensation flashed across my stomach. I guess I turned over too fast. “OW! Shit!” I hissed before grabbing my stomach. Dammit that hurt!

“Hey, what’s wrong?” When Cass came closer, that’s when she saw the bruises.

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!” She yelled.

“Dammit Cass, don’t need to shout, I can hear you, you know.” I said while wincing.

“Sorry.. But seriously. What happened?’

“Finn happened.” She looked confused. So, I told her everything that happened earlier. And she was pissed.

“I swear to God, I’m gonna haunt that kid.”

“No you’re not.”

“Yes I am. Look at what he did to you?” She pointed at my bruises before saying. “Clarke’s gonna be pissed you know. And trust me, you don’t wanna see that.”

I shut my eyes tightly. “Crap. I don’t want Clarke to get into trouble because of this.”

“She’s gonna find out tomorrow anyway.” She shrugged.

“Any advice on how to calm her?”

“Well.... you could just kiss her.” She said nonchalantly.

I choked on my own spit and coughed. “What the hell Cass?” Cass just downright belly laughed at my reaction.

“C’mon Cass, you’re not helping here.” I whined.

Her laughter died down before she speaks. “Honestly, when she’s pissed, there’s no stopping her. But you could always try talking to her. Maybe you’re the only one that could talk her down.”

I sighed.

“Are you okay?”

“Still hurts but bearable. Thanks for asking.”

“You need to check your phone though. She left you a text and she’s kinda worried you haven’t reply yet. Oh and, better tell her about the bruises now before she comes to fetch you tomorrow.” I nodded then went to grab my phone.

Cass sat at my desk watching me. I just shook my head. I sighed and went ahead and dialed Clarke’s number. It didn’t take long for her to pick up. 

~

Clarke was lying in her bed listening to music on her phone when it rang. “Hey.”

_“Hi. Sorry I didn’t reply you. Was uh, napping.”_

“It’s okay.” Then she heard a small groan and a hiss coming from Lexa.

Clarke immediately sat up. “Hey, are you okay?”

_"Yeah I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”_

Clarke frowned. “You sounded like... you’re in pain.” She waited for a moment before Lexa spoke again.

She heard her sigh. _“Alright, promise me you won’t freak out?”_

Now Clarke starts to panic. “You know when someone asks you not to freak out, it is definitely reason enough to freak out. What’s going on, Lexa?” Clarke stood up and started pacing in her room.

_“Uhh.. had a little incident at school today.”_

Clarke pauses her pacing. “What incident?”

“Uhh....” Lexa went quiet on the other line.

Clarke was getting impatient. So she grabbed her keys, “I’m coming over.” And she hung up.

~

Before I could say anything, the line went dead. Cass on the other hand saw the look on my face and she knew that Clarke was coming over.

“She’s coming over isn’t she?”

I sighed, “Yeah.”

“Well, she is worried about you since you kinda froze on the phone there.” She said. Before mocking her, “Uhh...” She laughed.

I gave her an unimpressed look, “Shut up.”

I slowly stood up and made my way down the stairs. As my feet touch the bottom step, there’s a knock on the door. Cass was beside me when I look to her. “She is fast.”

“What did you expect? She cares for you. Now...” She pointed her head to the door. So I step closer to the door, took a breath before opening it.

I hear her gasp before my eyes even landed on her face. Her face was a mixture of almost every spectrum of human emotions.

She stood in front of me, analyzing me from head to toe. I’m wearing a t-shirt so she has a clear view of my arms. She stepped closer and gently cupped both side of my face, “Who did this to you?” Her voice was surprisingly soft.

I held her hand that is on my face and that’s when she saw that I have scrapes and cuts on both of my palms. She held both of my hands and turns them over to see. I let her. She look up to my face again wanting answers.

“Let’s sit down first.” She gave me a nod before ushering me slowly to the couch and help me sit. Cass followed behind.

I took a moment before answering her. I told her what I told Cass earlier. Her face showed no signs of emotion.

After I was done, she was unmoving. She’s just staring into space with furrowed brows. Thinking hard.

“Please say something?” I whispered.

She finally look at me and said, “I’m gonna kill him.”


	9. Chapter 9

** CHAPTER 9 **

****

****

_“I’m gonna kill him.”_

_~_

The look on Clarke’s face says that she’s dead serious about it.

“No you’re not.” I said pointedly. She stood up and started pacing. I just kept my eyes on her. So does Cass.

“No? Look at you. Look at what he did? Just because you have the courage to say something back, he hurt you? So yeah, I **am** gonna kill him.”

I sighed while pinching the bridge of my nose. “What are you gonna do?”

“I don’t know. Cut off his dick for one?”

Cass was sitting on the arm of the couch voice out. “Yeah! That’s a great way to go!”

“Not helping.” I mumbled.

Clarke heard me. “It will help since he likes beating up girls. Better not have it at all.” Cass interrupted. “She makes a point.”

“Shut up.” I whispered.

“I won’t shut up about it. Lex, he hurt you.” I sighed.

Clarke sat next to me, trying to make me understand. “He hurt you, he hurt me. No one hurts the one I care about.” I think she didn’t mean to say that out loud. Given her surprised look.

“You care about me?”

Cass gave a smug look, “Told ya.” I gave her a glare. She raised her hands in surrender.

Clarke cleared her throat, “Yes, I do. It might sound silly but, I don’t know. It’s just something about you. The moment I lay my eyes on you, I just felt something came alive in me, somehow. I just feel so..uh.. protective.. of you. I don’t know... Like I said, silly.” She looked down on her lap while fiddling with her thumbs.

I grabbed her hand softly. “It’s not silly. I felt something the first time I lay my eyes on you too.”

“You do?” Clarke asks cautiously.

I just nodded and gave her a small smile. I wince a bit. She quickly but softly traces my swollen face. “I’m gonna make them pay.”

“Please don’t get into trouble because of me.” I said pleadingly.

“Trust me, I won’t get caught. And I’m not gonna physical harm them. Well... not by me anyway.” She said nonchalantly.

I frowned at her. “What are you gonna do?”

“You’ll see tomorrow. Don’t worry okay? Now, let’s take care of your wounds.” She stood up and went to the kitchen to grab more ice and went upstairs to the bathroom to get the first aid box where I told her they would be.

I looked at Cass to see if she knows what Clarke would do. And by the look on Cass’ face, I know she knows.

“She’s gonna call some buddies of ours. Trust me, it’s gonna be okay.” She tried to put my mind at ease. I just sighed.

The rest of the evening was spent with Clarke fixing me. While explaining to me why she wasn’t in school today. She told me about her parents, that their mum is a doctor while their dad is an engineer. He was always already off to work before she got up in the morning. Since their mum is a doctor, basic first aid is a _must_ to learn. Surprisingly, she never mentions that she had a sister. I looked at Cass, “She never like talking about me. Too painful for her.” I just nodded.

We ordered pizza for dinner and we decided to watch a movie. Somewhere in the middle of the movie, I ended up snuggling to her side with her arm around me while she traces patterns with her finger on my shoulder.

I can see Cass looking at us with a smile. “It’s been a while since I last saw her, this content. You are something special.”

I just smiled at Cass.   

~

She looked at the time and realized that it’s getting late. She gently spoke up and told me that she have to get home. She helped with the cleaning up. I sat up slowly, rubbed my eyes. I stood up with Clarke’s help and I walked her to the door.

She stepped out and turned back. “I’ll come get you tomorrow, okay?” I nodded.

She lean close and kiss me softly on my bruise face before tracing her finger on my forehead to the tip of my nose like she always do. I smiled brightly at that. And she does too.

“See you tomorrow.” She said before walking towards her bike and riding off. Cass just winked at me before disappearing. I breathe out before shutting the door and walking up the stairs to my bedroom. The moment my head hits the pillow; I’m out like a light.


	10. Chapter 10

** CHAPTER 10 **

****

The next morning, there was a knock on the door. I open it and there Clarke was smiling brightly at me. As I was about to grab my bag off the side of the door, Clarke beat me to it and offered to carry it for me.

I stepped out and went to lock the door. Instead of seeing her black and blue R1, it’s a black and blue Toyota Celica GT.

I turned to her raising my eyebrows and ask, “No bike?”

She shook her head. “No. I bet it would be difficult for you to step on it anyway. So I figured, the car today then.. or.. at least till you heal up more.” She shrugged.

She’s cute when she rambles. I gave a kiss on her cheek. “That’s very thoughtful of you. Thank you.” I smile at her. She returns a smile before walking to the passenger side and opening the door for me. “Here I thought chivalry is dead.” I teased.

“Not with me it’s not.” She said smiling.

When she shut the door and walked to the driver’s side, Cass appear at the back seat suddenly while faking a gag.

“Shit Cass! You scared me.”

“I swear you two sickens me that I might die.” She teased.

“I thought you already did.” I joked.

She squints her eyes at me. I huffed out a laugh. Clarke sat at the driver’s seat, “Ready?” She asked. I nod a yes. She revved up her engine and off we go. 

~

When we arrived at the school parking lot, everyone was staring. She parked the car and switch off the engine. She stepped out of her car and ran to my side and opens the door and grabbed my bag for me. She locked her car and turn to me before intertwining our hand.

She looked down, “Is this okay?”

“Yes.” I took a shaky breath and looked towards the school.

“It’s gonna be fine. Don’t worry.” She said before walking with me to the entrance of the school.

When we were walking down the hallway towards my locker, everyone was gawking at us.

“Everyone is staring.” I whispered to Clarke.  

“They have eyes; we can’t stop them from looking now can we?” She teased.

I lightly slap her shoulder. “Smartass.” She laughed. We continue walking towards my locker, that’s when we saw Finn and his sidekicks walking towards us. Clarke squeezed my hand to let me know that she’s right there.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the freak and her knight.” Finn said, while Carl and Cage sniggered. Bellamy just looks uncomfortable. Clarke stood straighter and stared back defiantly.

“I see that your protector is here to protect you freak.” Finn laughed.

“You know, I’m sick and tired of hearing your broken record of a voice.” Clarke plainly said. Before Finn could say anything, Clarke was closer to him than before.

“You like beating up girls right? Show me how you did it then after school.” Clarke said lowly but threateningly so that only just the four of them can here her.

Finn glares at me before scoffing. “Why would I wanna do that? It’s easy to know who would win. Since I’m **the man** here.” Carl and Cage just nod their heads in agreement.

“I’m offering here. Come on... what’s the matter? Afraid a girl might beat **your** ass?” Clarke grins.

Finn’s getting defensive. “Fine, after school. At the abandon parking lot a couple of blocks from here and I’ll teach you who the man is.” He growled before turning and walking away, Cage and Carl close behind. Bellamy just looks unsure but eventually walks away too.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I whisper hissed at Clarke.

“Relax, I didn’t make that threat unprepared. I call a few of my friends to help out.” Before I can say something, “AND I won’t get into trouble, I promise. Just gonna teach them a **small** lesson.” She made a small gesture sign with her hand.

I relented, “Okay. Just be careful.”

“Oh no, you’re coming with me.” She said.

“Why do I need to be there?” I asked, confused.

“Who’s gonna make sure that I won’t get into trouble?” She pouts innocently.

She’s adorable. Wait... Back up. There’s no time for this. This is serious. I should be anxious about this situation, not concentrating on how adorable she is when she pouts.

I sighed. “Fine.” She grins and kisses me on my temple before walking me to my first class.

“It just gets harder and harder to say no to her. Doesn’t it?” Cass points out.

“You have no idea.” I mumbled. Cass just laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of chapter is I think you're all gonna like. You get to see who Clarke and Cass' friends are and Lexa finally decides to tell Clarke about her gift. I might skip a day tomorrow, my apologies. But I'll make up for it, I hope the next couple of chapters does just that. So have an awesome day or evening. Ste klir. Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As promise, I'm back. For today I'm gonna release 3 chapters. I'm currently writing chapter 17. I like to have more backups so I could release a couple of chapters at a time. Like I said I don't like waiting, so i assumed, neither do you. 
> 
> We'll find out who's Clarke's buddies are. 3 characters. So here's to you. Enjoy.

** CHAPTER 11 **

****

The last class of the day have me staring at the clock every 5 minutes. Feeling anxious about what’s to come. Cass decided to be with me to keep me company. She’s not doing much but she’s making me more nervous with her constant comment about how boring this class was. Moving around next to other people and commenting on their works. Then coming back to my side and talking nonstop.

“Will you please be quiet?” I whispered. She has the decency to look guilty. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to annoy you.”

“On a daily basis you’re not. I’m just feeling anxious right now.” I told her.

“You’re worried about later?” I just gave her a nod. So that’s how she spent the rest of the day explaining what Clarke did. Who she called. And reassuring me that everything’s gonna be okay. She told me that she called 3 of their buddies. Lincoln and the twins, Nyko and Ryder. She told me that they may look intimidating at first but they are just huge goof balls. She told me not to be afraid and just trust them. And to see what she meant later.

After Cass soothes me down a bit with the knowledge of their ‘buddies’, I still couldn’t stop thinking about telling Clarke about my gift. The closer I got to Clarke, the bigger the urge it is for me to want to tell her. So I made up my mind. Today it is.

After class when we’re walking towards the parking lot, I told Cass about it. She just gave me a smile.

Like any other day after school, Clarke would always be the one waiting for me. I couldn’t help but felt more at ease to that smile of hers. I walked up to her hugging her with my arms around her neck and my nose buried between her neck and shoulder just inhaling her.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She asked while her arms are holding me firmly around my waist.

“Nothing. I feel better now.” I mumbled on her neck. She chuckled. She gave me a moment. Rubbing her hand up and down my back just calming me down. I release her shoulders then dragged my palms on her chest, her hands still on my waist, she ask me, “You ready?” I sighed and then gave her a nod.

She opened the passenger door for me. When I sat, Cass is already at the backseat. When Clarke sat on the drivers sit, she looks at me. “I’m gonna go ahead and say that, a few buddies of mine is gonna help. 3 of them actually.” Before she continues I answered for her.

“Lincoln, Nyko and Ryder.” I blurted out suddenly. She looked at me shocked. “How did you...” I cut her off, “We should talk later. I have to tell you something.” Surprisingly, she didn’t force me to explain now, she just nods, and starts up the car and drove to the abandon parking lot. I saw Cass through the rear-view mirror, giving me a nod of encouragement and a small smile.

While Clarke is driving, I can see that she’s thinking too hard. But before I can say anything, we’ve already reached our destination.

Finn and his goons are already there, waiting by his car, talking amongst themselves. Well except for Bellamy he just looks nervous.

Clarke switches off the engine, before turning to look at me. She grabbed my hand, squeezed it once and gave me a tight lip smile. She stepped out of the car, I looked back at Cass, she smiled at me and said, “Everything’s gonna be alright. I’ll be there with you.” I gave her an appreciative nod and stepped out. I stood a step behind Clarke, and as soon as I was near enough, Clarke’s hand was searching for mine to hold.

“So princess, you really wanna do this?” He smugly asked.

“It’s not gonna be fair now is it? Since there’s 4 of you and like one of me. Excluding Lexa though, cuz you did a number on her already.”

“I don’t mind giving it to her again you know. Maybe give her a little extra.” While grabbing his crotch. Carl and Cage laughed at that. “Maybe when we’re done with her, you can have your turn.” He smiles devilishly.

I can see that Clarke is getting pissed off. But before me or her can do anything, the sound of motorcycle engines was revving up and coming towards us. Finn and his goons turned around shocked and what looks like fear in their eyes. Just as Lincoln and the twins stepped off their bikes. They walked past Finn and walked straight towards Clarke and me.

Three of them are really tall and buffed up guys with tattoos. Although Lincoln has a shaved head and clean face, the twins has a neat cut short hair with beards that made them look way scarier than Lincoln.

Clarke just grins at Finn. “Now we’re even.” Finn’s face pale as though he’s just seen a ghost. (No pun intended)

“Hey Linc, he’s the douche I was telling you about.” Clarke says while pointing her head at Finn. Lincoln just nods and walks towards Finn. Before he said anything, the twins told the rest of his goons to leave or else... The rest of them just left Finn to fend for himself, ran to their cars and drives off as fast as they can.

Finn just stood frozen and sweating. Wow, he really is scared. Lincoln step up to him and move closer to his ear, saying something only meant for Finn to hear. The next thing you know, he’s shaking and peeing his pants. Lincoln just about to raise his fist when Finn started to run towards his car and driving off.

Lincoln shook his head, turn towards us with brows furrowed, looking as intimidating as he can be. But then he started grinning so wide and coming towards Clarke before lifting her in a bear hug and spinning her around. The twins started laughing with them and I couldn’t help but smile at the interaction.

“Alright, alright put me down you big goof.” Clarke says in between breaths.

Cass came closer to me and whispered, “Told you about that.” I just smile and whispered, “Yeah.”

The twins join in the hug as well and squished Clarke in the middle. When they’re done hugging, Clarke turns toward me and introduce me to her buddies.

“Lexa, this is Lincoln and the twins, Nyko and Ryder. (While pointing at each of them) And guys, this is Lexa.”

“She’s pretty.” Nyko said goofily when Ryder hit the back of his head. I couldn’t help the blush creeping on my face while Clarke and Lincoln are trying to hold back laughter.

“Please excuse my brother; he gets like that around pretty women. I’m Ryder, the older half and this one is Nyko, the younger half.” Ryder apologised before shaking my hand and introducing himself and his brother.

“No, he’s not.” Nyko said while rubbing the back of his head. Ryder just rolled his eyes and sighed, “Here we go again.” I looked at them confuse before Nyko starts explaining.

“Here’s the real story behind who’s older. I swear when we were in the womb, I was ready to make the exit first, but this twat, (pointing at Ryder with his thumb) pushed me aside and he ended up coming out first. I _know_ , (pointing both of his index fingers at me to make his point) for a fact that _I_ was supposed to be the older one. Why do you think people introduce us as _Nyko_ and Ryder and not the other way around?”

“And yet our birth certificate indicates that _I_ , in fact _am_ older than you.” Ryder pointed out.

“Yeah by like 5 minutes.” Nyko rolled his eyes. “Whatever, you’re just sad that you came out second.” Ryder pointed out. Nyko mumbled, “First he took the good side of the womb and now he gets to be the older one.” But Ryder just sticks out his tongue at his brother. Before they start pushing at each other.

I was laughing at their antics when Lincoln came up to me, “Sometimes it makes you wonder whether they’re really 25 or just a pair of 5 year olds stuck in a body of a 25 year olds.” Clarke just slapped her forehead and shaking her head, mumbling ‘twins’.

“Sorry about them, twins you know.” He said shrugging. “I’m Lincoln by the way, nice to meet you at last.” Offering his hand. I smiled shaking his hand, “Nice to meet you too.”

“She talks about you a lot.” Lincoln said pointing his head to Clarke.

I blushed when Clarke interrupted, “Ooookay. Wanna go grab a bite and catch up a bit?” Nyko and Ryder’s ears perk up at the mention of food. “Let’s go!!” They both said in unison.

Lincoln and Clarke both just shook their heads. “The twins are always hungry.” Clarke pointed out while Lincoln just shrugged. I chuckled at that. 

~

We went to a diner nearby. All of us ordered a burger with fries. The twins ordered the biggest burger there is and added an extra 4 patties and extra cheese and fries with double chocolate milkshakes and another apple pies. Lincoln ordered the same just with one extra patty and cheese and fries with a diet Pepsi. Clarke and I ordered the same normal size cheeseburger and fries with diet Pepsi for me and a strawberry milkshake for her.

We sat at a table with Lincoln next to Nyko, Clarke next to Ryder and I’m sat in between Clarke and Lincoln. We ate together with them catching up and me just sitting there enjoying their interaction. Nyko and Ryder do ate a lot. Clarke told me that they can eat more. It amazes me that they eat that much but still looking buffed. They claimed that it’s their muscles that are hungry. I laughed at that while Lincoln and Clarke just rolled their eyes.

We talked about how Clarke was doing and that they were going to be moving nearer to Clarke. Cass whispered to me saying that they couldn’t stay away because they’re like family. And Clarke is like a sister they never have. So they are very protective of her. I smiled at that.

Time flies when you’re enjoying your company. Next thing you know its 3 hours that went by.

BURP!!!!

Lincoln smacked Nyko’s head while Clarke smacked Ryder’s before they both said in unison to the twins, “MANNERS!!”

The twins rubbed their head with a grimace on their face. “Ow... Sorry.” They pouted. They looked like kids that’s been scolded by their parents. They are seriously adorable.

“Welp, as much as we want to continue hanging out, we better go, still got a lot of packing so we can move here as soon as possible, closer to this one.” Lincoln winked at me while messing up Clarke’s hair. Clarke pushed his hand away with an irritated look on her face.

When we’re standing outside of the diner, the twins squished Clarke in between them in a hug while Lincoln hugged me.

“What did you say to Finn?” I was curious. He came closer and whispered, “I told him if he ever comes near my sisters again, I’m gonna cut off his balls in his sleep.” He winked. I chuckled at that. “Nice. And thank you.”

“Clarke is like a sister to us, so that makes you our sister too.” I smiled at that. “Anyway, it was really nice to meet you. See you again soon... Sis.” I nodded and he went to give Clarke a hug.

The twins hugged me too but not as tight. They both said, “See you soon.” I smiled, “Thank you for today. Ride safe. Come back soon in one piece.” The 3 of them just gave me a salute before they ride off.

Clarke and I watched them off before we went to her car. I realized that I still have to tell Clarke about me and that made me nervous. She opened the passenger door for me. I sat before she shut the door and Cass is already at the back. “You’ll do fine. I have a feeling she will take it. She likes you too much.” I took a deep breath before exhaling. Clarke sat at the driver’s seat and turn to me.

“I know that I have some explaining to do. So let’s just go back to my place and I’ll explain everything.” I said to her. She gave me a slight nod and she started the car and drove to my place.

I hoped against all hope that she won’t think of me as a freak like everybody else. I really hope that she would understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always been fascinated with twins. And I love the idea of twins being ridiculous with each other, so why not make Nyko and Ryder twins right?
> 
> I don't like being violent, so Lincoln scaring Finn to the point of peeing himself is my favorite. Instead of being violent, humiliation works better for me. What are your thoughts?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't really need a summary to this. You should know what's about to happen.

** CHAPTER 12 **

****

When we arrived at my drive way, I stepped out of the car slowly, still minding my stomach, I walked straight to my front door. Clarke was behind me when I unlocked the door before stepping in. I dropped my bag near the door, and motioning her to the living room.

“Do you want anything to drink?” I asked. She just shook her head. I went to the kitchen anyway to grab myself a bottle of water and some aspirin. Now that I’m home, the pain on my stomach is starting to make itself known again. After grabbing what I need, I went back to the living room.

I went to the couch and sat down slowly with a wince.

“You okay?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah Lexa, you don’t look so good.” Cass added.

“Yeah, just my stomach, now that I’m able to relax, it starts to hurt again.” I waved off. I grabbed the aspirin and downed it with the water. I close my eyes and lay back on the couch and breathe in and out slowly. When I opened my eyes, Clarke was looking at me with worry evident in her eyes.

“I’m fine.” I reassured her. “I guess I just need to rest more.” I gave her a small smile.

“Maybe you should rest up; we can do this some other time.” Clarke offered. I shook my head.

“No. Cuz I don’t know when I’m gonna have the courage again to tell you what I’m about to tell you.” I told her.

“Okay, what is it?” She turned on the couch so she’s facing me.

“If I tell you this, promise me that you’ll let me finish before asking questions and promise you’ll keep this to yourself?”

She nodded, “Okay.”

“Promise me.”

“Alright I promise.”

I took a deep breath and slowly releasing it. I look over Clarke’s shoulder where Cass is sitting; she gave me a nod and said, “You can do this.”

I look back at Clarke. “You know how everybody in school calls me a freak?” I asked. She just nods with furrowed brows.

“Well, there’s a story to that.” I paused. “It started the first year of high school. I was at the back of the school, ‘arguing’ with myself when 2 of my sister’s friends found me. They laughed at me, and decided to find my sister and ask about it. I chased after them when they caught up with my sister. When they asked my sister about it, she told them that I do it all the time at home and that I was crazy. And... that’s how it all started.” I chance a look at Clarke and I can see her looking at me, just listening.

So I continued. “When they saw me ‘arguing’ with myself, the thing that they know about me is that... I wasn’t talking to myself. I was talking to someone.” Now Clarke looked confused. “But that someone cannot be seen by everyone else. Just... me.” I can see that the wheels are turning in her head.

She voiced out unsurely, “So what are you trying to tell me?”

“What I’m trying to tell you is that... I can s-see and.. talk t-to... uh... ghosts or s-spirits.” I finally said. She just stares at me not saying anything at all. Her face just froze. I looked over at Cass, and she just shrugged at me.

For a few moments she didn’t say anything or move. “Clarke?” That snapped her out. “Please say something?” She stares into space again.

And I started to ramble. “I understand if it’s too much to take. And if you can’t handle it, it’s fine. I get that a lot. So if you don’t wanna be my friend because of it, you can save yourself before we get any...” I didn’t get to finish my rant when I felt lips against mine. Took me about 2 seconds to realize that she’s kissing me, so I closed my eyes and kissed her back. Her lips are soft as I imagine they would be and it tastes of the strawberry milkshake she had earlier.

Then it dawned on me, Clarke is kissing me. Right after I told her my secret. She didn’t run away. She’s still here. Kissing me.

A few moments passed, when she finally leaned away from my face to look at me. I still have my eyes close.

“Was that okay?” She asked. I nodded, “Yes.” I whispered back. She lean her forehead against mine.

“So that’s your secret?”

“Yeah, I was afraid to tell you. Afraid that you might run away or be mean to me like everybody else. But I just couldn’t keep it anymore. I wanted you to know. I trusted you, somehow”

“I’m sorry about what they did to you. I’m here and I won’t leave you. I wanna stay. If you let me.”

“I’d like that.” I said while smiling and she kissed me again. Cass lets out a relief breath. When we broke apart this time, she sat close facing me. She pushes a strand of hair behind my ear and just looks at me. Like she’s trying to memorize me.

“It’s like I’m seeing you for the first time.” She said softly.

“And I, you.” I replied.

“So, tell me about this gift of yours. Don’t leave anything out. I want to know everything.”

So we spent the next hour, of me explaining everything to her. She seems curious about my gift and also pissed at my sister for what she did to me.

“So... is there any ghost around us?” She asked jokingly.

“Yes... One.” I looked at her nervously.

“Really? What does it wants?”

“I’m not sure. Well... we’re... not sure yet.”

“Why?”

“When a spirit or a ghost doesn’t cross over, it means they have an unfinished business they must see through in our world before they can, you know, move on into the light.”

“So this one, doesn’t see it yet?” I just shook my head. “Well, _she..._ I think, saw it when she died, she just didn’t cross to it, because at the time there was something holding her back. Her heart just wasn’t ready yet. I guess she wants to make sure that her family will be alright.” I looked at Cass who was sitting across from me and she just nodded her head with a sad look on her face.

That’s when I realized why she hadn’t cross over. “That’s it isn’t it? You can’t cross over yet because of your family.” By now I’m facing the empty chair and talking to it. Clarke just looked on confused.

“Lex, what’s going on?”

“She just figured out why she can’t cross over.” I told Clarke.

“You need to tell her Lex. You need to tell her about me. Every day I followed her home, whenever my parents are around, she just won’t talk to them. The house is not so welcoming anymore ever since I died. We used to be close to our parents. We were the perfect family. Happy. Now is just so, gloomy and quiet. She couldn’t even be in the same room as my parents. My parents felt lost. That’s why they busy themselves with work. Tell her Lexa, she needs to know.” Cass was begging me.

“Lex, what’s wrong?” Clarke asked worriedly.

“Uhm. Can you not freak out of what I’m about to tell you? You trust me so far, trust me in this. Please.”

Clarke looked panic at the tone of my voice. “Okay, I’ll try. What is it?”

Deep breath. Here goes nothing. “The g-ghost is not attached to me... She’s attached to you...”


	13. Chapter 13

** CHAPTER 13 **

****

_“The g-ghost is not attached to me... She’s attached to you...”_

_  
~_

“What?” Clarke stood up and started pacing. “What do you mean attached to me?” Now she’s freaking out.

“Clarke, please sit and don’t freak out.”

“How am I supposed to not freak out when _you_ (pointing at me) just said that the ghost is attached to me?” She said, still pacing.

“Please love, sit down and I’ll explain.” That caught her attention. Cuz she stopped and looks at me with wide eyes, “You call me love.” She states the obvious.

“Yes, caught your attention now doesn’t it? I smirked. She gave me a fake glare. I sighed.

“Please sit.” I patted the spot on the couch in front of me. She slowly moved towards me and sat down. I went to grab both of her hands and rubbed the back of her hands with my thumbs to calm her down.

“Look at me.” She slowly lifts her eyes to look at me.

“The ghost is attached to you not to hurt you, but to look out for you.” She was about to say something, when I raised my eyebrows indicating to let me finish. She closed her mouth and let me continue.

“Every time you talked to me about your family, it’s always been you and your parents. But you never told me about your sister.”

She let go of my hands and stood up again. “I never said I had a sister.”

“Yes, I know you didn’t. But you had one. Older by 3 years. Brown hair like your mum, same brown eyes too.”

“How did you...” I interrupted. “Cass. Not short for anything. Just Cass. That was her name right?”

“What the hell? How did you know that Lexa? I never told you anything about her.” I can see that Clarke is getting angry. So I try to answer her as calmly as I can even though my heart is beating a million beats per minute.

“You’re right. You didn’t. She did. She’s the ghost that is attached to you. She’s here love. She’s here and wants you to know why she never left.” I pleaded.

Clarke started pacing again with tears pooling in her eyes. “This can’t be happening.” She kept mumbling over and over.

I stood up and hugged her. Even with my stomach protesting, I just continue hugging her because that’s what she needs. I brought her down on the couch again. Grimacing when she pushed against me. I still held on to her.

A few moments passed till she’s nothing but a quiet sobs. I can see Cass with tears running down her face as well.

“Is she here?” She mumbled on my shoulder. Cass came closer and sat by Clarke’s feet.

“Yes love, she is.” She pulled away from my shoulder before wiping her face. “Where is she?” She asked.

“Right by your feet.”

“Can you ask her why she’s still here?” She asked

“You just did love. She can hear you.” I told her and she nodded in understanding.

“Cass?” Cass let out a shaky breath upon hearing her name from Clarke’s mouth and knowing that Clarke is talking directly to her. “Why are you still here?” She asked.

“Tell her I’m not ready yet.” Cass said.

“She said she’s not ready yet.”

“Why?”

“Tell her because she’s not happy yet. Mum and dad too.”

“She said because you’re not happy yet so is your parents.”

“How could we be when you’re not here with us?”

“Tell her, I know and that’s why I’m not leaving till they find that happiness again. Without me.”

“She said she knows, that’s why she’s not ready to cross yet. Not until you and your parents learn to be happy again without her.”

Clarke started crying, “But it’s so hard Cass. Without you is like walking around without a heart. I know mum and dad tried to get me to talk to them, but it’s not the same. I need my big sister. I needed you. You were always there with me. I don’t know how to function without you. I’ll always need you.”

"Tell her that I don’t blame her. It was written for me that it was my time. It’s not her fault. Tell her to talk to mum and dad. They miss their baby. Every day I see them all being sad. Dad would cry in his office when he’s on a break. There’s a picture of us on his desk. He said it was his favourite. We took it when I was 6 and Clarke was 3. It was my first day of school and I remember Clarke wouldn’t let me go. Mum kept herself busy at work. When she does have time to herself, she would always call my phone, just to listen to my voice on the voicemail. Tell her mum and dad needs her as much as she needs them.” I relayed what Cass just said to Clarke. Clarke listens with tears streaming down her face. 

Clarke was laying her head on my shoulder while I was playing with her hair when Cass stood up and traces her finger on Clarke’s cheek.

“Tell her that I need to be with mum and dad now. To check up on them. I’ll be back later.” I nodded at Cass before she disappeared.

Clarke gasped, “Did she...?” She asked while touching her cheek.

“Yes she did. She left to be with your parents now, said she’ll be back.” I smiled. “How did she...?”

“Ghosts or spirits are able to touch you if they focus their energy on it. She didn’t release her full energy so what you felt is just a feather like touch. If she does release her full energy, she can literally toss you across the room. But that would eventually drain her. Normally when a ghost does that, they are usually angry and they would feed off from the fear that they inflict on someone.” I explained.

“Do you do this a lot?” She asked. “Talk to the dead I mean.”

“Well, I see them everywhere. I just try not to make eye contact with them. I want to help, I do but sometimes they can be very persistent and disrupt my life. Especially in school. But I did help a few before. Maybe I’ll tell you about it someday.” I smiled at her.

“Can I stay here for the night? I don’t feel like going home to an empty house again.”

“Sure. Just leave a message to your parents to let them know you’re safe.” She nodded in agreement.

I stood up slowly, wincing and Clarke was at my side in a heartbeat.

“Sorry, I forgot about your stomach when I hugged you earlier.”

“It’s fine. You needed the hug. I just need some rest now and I’m sure I’ll be fine in the morning.” I smiled to reassure her.

We walked up the stairs together to get to my room. I told her to open the second drawer and to pick anything she wants. I told her she can use my bathroom while I change at the guest bathroom. When we’re done, we settle on my bed, she being mindful of my stomach, laid down gently beside me.

With her arm across my stomach and my arm around her shoulder, we kissed each other goodnight and we fell asleep to the blissful silence of my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll see Lexa comforting Clarke in this one. Switch roles in this moment of truth.
> 
> So that's it for today. Happy reading everybody. 
> 
> If you guys decide to comment, please tell me where you're from. I'd like to know. Thanks. Until tomorrow. Be safe. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day after the truth. That's all I can say.

** CHAPTER 14  **

****

I woke up the next day to the sun on my face. When I finally manage to blink my eyes open, I saw Cass sitting at my desk watching us sleep. I reach for my phone to look at the time and it’s only 8 in the morning and it’s the start of summer holiday.

Clarke still had her arm across my stomach her head on my shoulder breathing softly while she slept. I couldn’t help but trace my finger on her jaw and kissing her forehead.

“You know this is the first time I see her having a good night’s sleep.” Cass said. “She’s been having nightmares since the accident.” Cass came closer and sat beside Clarke, touching her hair.

“She would wake up in the middle of the night, crying. And I just sat at her bed; looking on cuz I couldn’t do anything. I felt helpless. I know my parents heard her, they just stop trying to comfort her after the nightmare’s cuz she would always push them away and tell them that she’s fine.” Cass said sadly.

We were quiet for a while, just letting Clarke sleep a little longer. I continue to caress her hair while she slept and Cass just sat on the foot of the bed looking over us. It is a very peaceful morning today and I couldn’t help but drift off to sleep again. 

~ 

About an hour later, I woke up to a feeling of something tracing along my jaw line. When I open my eyes, Clarke was resting her chin on my chest watching me sleep.

“Good morning.” She rasped.

“Mmm... morning.” I rubbed the sleep of my eyes. “How did you sleep?” I asked.

“Better than I had in a while actually.”

“Nightmares?”

“How did you know?” She asked.

“Cass told me this morning. She said today was the first time she ever saw you sleep peacefully.”

“She knows about that?”

“Of course she does. She has always been with you. She hangs around with me sometimes but she will always go home to you.” Clarke’s eyes started to tear a bit.

“Hey don’t cry. She’s just being a big sister.” Clarke sniffed and nods.

“You damn right I am.” Cass suddenly appears through the door. I sigh.

“Where have you been?” I asked while Clarke looks at me confused.

“Well I can’t stay around all day looking at you being (waving her hand around at us)... lovey dovey. It’s making me sick. I got better things to do, you know.” While Cass was nagging around, I translated what she was saying to Clarke.

“Last time I checked you can’t get sick. And I know you secretly love looking at us so ‘lovey dovey’. You just won’t admit it. And what better things could you possibly be doing anyway?” Clarke was already chuckling at our argument. Well... my argument with myself apparently.

Cass rolled her eyes. “Well you know, appear.. around other than being here. You know what? Just be thankful that you’re my only source that could help me to eventually cross over if not I’ll toss your sorry ass around, sore stomach or not.” Again I translate everything she said to Clarke.

“Hey, hey! No tossing anyone around, you hear me Cass?” Clarke quickly said.

“Yes mom.” Cass deadpanned.

“See, you need me. Not the other way around, so you have to be nice to me or I won’t help.” I added smugly. When I saw Cass’ reaction, I quickly went behind Clarke. Clarke saw what’s coming.

“Why you lil...” Before she could finish that sentence Clarke was already saying, “Okay! That’s enough you two. Can’t imagine what you two would be like if Cass was still flesh and blood.” Shaking her head.

“Yeah imagine what I would do to you.” Cass said squinting her eyes at me.

“Glad I didn’t have to find out.” I teased. Clarke rolled her eyes after I told her what Cass said to me.

Cass was about to say something when I cut in. “Hungry love?” Clarke just nods. And Cass just grumbles to herself. 

~

I made her breakfast and I brought it up to my room. We ate while we talk. I relay what Cass was saying as well. So everything was great.

Clarke asks me questions about my gift; I explain to her everything she needs to know. That this gift runs in the family but skipped my sister somehow. She asks question after question and I was just happy to answer her cuz it looked like it really meant a lot to her to know everything about me. And I’m grateful that I found her.

I also let Cass talk to Clarke through me. I can see how she brightens up whenever she and her sister talks about what they went through together. I smiled and laughed along with them. I can see that we’re all happy.

“Tell her to make it right with mum and dad. I can see that she’s happy right now with you and me but mum and dad need this as much as she does.” Cass told me all the sudden.

“Clarke, Cass wants you to make things right with your parents. She said she can see that you’re happy right now, but your parents need it as much as you do.” I told Clarke solemnly.

“I know but it also means that I have to say goodbye to her and I’m not ready for that.” She said as her eyes starts to tear up.

“Tell her that she’s lucky to still get to spent time with me even after my death. Since her girlfriend is basically a ghost whisperer.” She teased. “Not many people get so lucky.”

I started to blush and since luck was never on my side, Clarke notices. “What did she say to make you blush?”

“Uhmm..”

“Yeah Lexa, what did I say to make you blush?” She teased again. I just gave her a glare before looking at Clarke but not really meeting her eyes. Clarke just raised her eyebrows implying for me to explain. Cass just sniggered.

“Well.. Uhmm.. She uh.. said that.. you’re lucky to still get to spent time with her even after her death, not many people get so lucky.” I paused. Clarke just looks at me like she knows there’s more.

I sighed, “And she said that you’re lucky because and I quote, ‘since her g-girlfriend is basically a ghost w-whisperer.” 

“Oh”

“Yeah...” Cass is full blown laughing right now. I seriously hate her right now. Ugh. We were both silent with thoughts running in our own head. I was just basically embarrassed. Cass just sat at the side of the bed looking expectant.

“D-do you wanna be?” Clarke asks suddenly.

“Be what?” Oblivious as I usual was.

“Uhmm... be my girlfriend?” I just stared at her with my mouth probably hanging open.  Speechless when Cass decided to snap me out of it.

“Yo! Answer my poor sister will ya.”

“Oh, oh!! Uhmm, yeah, I would like that very much.” I finally told her. She was smiling so brightly at me. When she leans in closer for a kiss, I put up my index finger and stop her lips from getting any closer. She looked disappointed at that. Cass looked at me confused by my gesture.

I’m worried actually. I grabbed her hand and started playing with her fingers.

“I really do like the idea of being your girlfriend. I really do.” I paused. “But all my life I’ve been seen as a joke that I couldn’t stop to think that this is too good to be true. I’ll always be waiting for the other shoe to drop, you know. I’m afraid that you would be okay with me for now but when things get hard, you would run away.” I finally told her.  

“Listen to me, remember last night I told you that I felt.. protective.. of you somehow?” I nod. “I still do. Maybe, we moved here for a reason. For me to meet you too. Not just for my sister. We were both lost and alone. Maybe, I am meant to be here. With you. If you don’t believe me that I’m in this for the long run, then I guess I’m just gonna have to prove it to you every, damn, day for the rest of our lives.” She leans her forehead to mine.

“The rest of our lives? I like the sound of that.” I smiled sadly at her before she closes in for a kiss.

This kiss is different, more like a promise for a future. And I believe in this kiss. We broke apart and I saw that Cass was crying silently at my desk. I guess she moved there to give us space.

“I’m proud of you both. Tell her I’m really proud of her. I’m gonna go (pointing her head towards the door) to check on mum and dad.” I gave her a nod and she disappears.

“She said she’s proud of the both of us, especially you. She went to check on your parents now.” I told Clarke.

We ended up laying back down on my bed and just enjoy the quiet. For a while it was quiet, when there’s a knock on my bedroom door. Clarke raised her head to look at me. I just continue staring at the ceiling with a sigh. I totally forgot.

“Who is it?” Clarke asks.

“I forgot she was coming home today.” I told her.

“Oh.” Somehow she knows who is at my bedroom door.

“Yeah... oh.” I sighed covering my eyes with my forearm.

 

Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Anya's back. What will happen? Read on.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anya's back. I can't just make her disappear now can I? Enjoy.

** CHAPTER 15 **

****

Anya eventually stops knocking on the door and quietly went back to her room. Clarke lay back on my shoulder while drawing patterns on my stomach.

“Why won’t you give her a chance?” Clarke asks.

“I gave her that so many times in school, but still she chose her friends over me.” Clarke nodded in understanding.

“Maybe you should give her this last chance. Like really talk and listen to her. Maybe spending apart from you did her good. Maybe she changed?”

I still didn’t say anything. So Clarke continues. “Don’t wait till it’s too late. Death is easy. Tomorrow could be anyone’s last.” I finally look down on her and she looks up to me.

“That’s what your sister said too.” She gave me a sad smile. I traced her jaw and she leans up to kiss me. We made out for a while before I brought it to a stop. We’re still leaning on each other, “Wanna meet my sister?” She nods, “Sure.”

We got up and took a shower, separately, in my bathroom and got ourselves ready. As I open my bedroom door, Cass was about to come in. So I kinda jerk myself on my bedroom doorway. And at the same time, Anya came out of her room.

“Who are you?” Anya asks. I look back to see if she talking about Clarke but she is still in my room checking about to see if she might have forgotten something. That means....

“Wait, you can see her?” I ask Anya. Clarke came behind me like she trying to figure out what’s going on.

“Of course I c... oh... she’s a ghost.” Anya answers while nodding along. “Then again I could never tell the difference.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Anya looks down in guilt, “I guess my gift sort of needs to be activated somehow.”

“What do you mean?

“Now can we talk?” Anya pleads. I exhale before nodding.  

As Anya, was walking to the living room, Clarke and me look at each other confused then Cass asks if I wanted to be alone with Anya. I said no and that I wanted both of them there for support. So with me they stayed. 

~

When we came in the living room, Anya looks nervous while fiddling with her thumbs. I sat on the couch with Clarke and Cass sat at the arm of the couch beside me.

“Uhmm, Anya this is Clarke, my girlfriend.” Clarke and Cass smiles at that. “And this (pointing to my right) is her sister, Cass.” I introduce them both. “Clarke, Cass this is my sister Anya.” Anya gave them a tight lipped smile while nodding her head at them. Clarke and Cass just gave her a half wave.

“So... how come you can see Cass? Is it just her or do you see others too?” I began.

“Uh, I can see others too.” Anya said while nodding.

“How did it happen? I thought it skipped you.” I asked, curiously.

“I think mine needs to be ‘activated’ somehow.” I looked at her for elaboration.

“About 5 months ago, I was on my way back to my dorm; I was trying to call you like usual. Since you didn’t pick up, I went ahead and was trying to leave you a message when a messenger bicycle was trying to dodge the person in front of me, manage to hit me instead.” Worry was evident on my face.

“When I fell, I hit my head on the ground on impact. I woke up in the hospital. Turns out I was unconscious for a day and a half.”

“Why wasn’t I informed of this? Or dad?” I snapped.

“I put dad as an emergency contact and turns out he was out of town. I didn’t put your name cuz you hated me, why would you wanna be there for me when I wasn’t.”

“I’m still your sister, Anya! I know, I remembered what I said of us not being sisters anymore, but I was angry back then, I hated you for what you did and didn’t do. I just wanted you to forget me since that was what it feels like in school. I’m just so angry at you.” By this time, me and Anya had tears running down our faces. Clarke and Cass just look on with worry in their eyes.

“I’m sorry Lexa, this time I really mean it. When I woke up that day, when the nurse told me that dad wasn’t coming because of work, I felt empty. She asks whether there’s anyone else that she could call and I thought of you. But I knew you were still angry so I just told her no.” She paused, exhales and continues.

“I remember seeing someone in my room, I thought he was lost, but instead he looks surprised that I could see him. I was shocked myself. I guess he got scared and never been seen again. Here I thought I was the one who is supposed to be scared of him.” Anya huffs a laugh.

Clarke, Cass and I smiled at that. “Sometimes when a ghost or spirit have been stuck for a long time and never encounter anyone like... us... they intent to be scared.” I explained.

Anya just nod along. “I’m still new to this, I can’t even tell the difference between live or dead. How do you tell them apart?”

“Uh, you’re not freaking out about this?”

“Well yeah, I am, but it’s in our blood right? I mean I remember some of what grams taught you. I just wasn’t too serious about it cuz I thought I don’t need it. I guess now I do.” Anya shrugged.

“You sure about this?”

“Yeah, I am. If this is what it takes to understand you, I’ll take it over and over again. I wanna make it up to you. Give me this one last chance and I promise I won’t fuck it up again.”

I look at Clarke and then to Cass, cuz while Anya and I weren’t acting like sisters, Cass has been one when I needed an older sister. “Remember what I told you.” I nodded. Clarke whispered in my ear the same thing, I smiled at her, “Cass reminded me too.” The three of us smiles.

Anya look at us puzzled when I spoke up, “Since we haven’t been acting like sisters, I gain one older sister in Cass; she reminded me that death is easy. It can come to you at any moment. She would do anything to be able to have what she and Clarke had before in a heartbeat and honestly, I’m tired of being angry at you. We’re sisters, always will. So yeah, I forgive you.” We stood up and hug each other. I buried my nose in Anya’s neck and so does she. “Don’t ever leave me for your friends again.” I mumbled in her neck.

“Never again, I promise.” She step back and put her hand on my cheek wiping the tears away. “Besides, I stayed away from those kinda people now. I realized too late that they are not really my friend.” She smiled.

“I’m glad you realized that.”

“Right so, maybe I could leave the three of you alone now. We’ll catch up later or something.” Anya offered.

Ac..tually. Let’s all hang out now. Order something to eat and just catch up.” I look for an okay from all three of them. Cass just shrugged, Clarke agreed, “Sure why not.”

 “What do you guys feel like having?” I ask them.

“Chinese is good. Is that okay with you, Anya?” Clarke looks to Anya for confirmation, “Yeah Chinese sounds good.”

“Cool, I’ll be right back.” When I turn around to go to the kitchen, I heard Anya ask Clarke about how she knows about my gift so she started explaining what happened in the last couple of days.

I made the order and went back to the living room. I was greeted by the sight of Anya, Clarke and Cass in deep conversation about bikes. I guess they have something in common. Cass turned to look at me and smiles brightly at me. I joined them and thank the universe for Cass and Clarke and also I finally have my sister back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today. I'm still writing upcoming few chapters. So I leave you today with this 2 chapters. I didn't want the sisters to break their bond so, this chapter is about forgiveness. Hope I did okay for the Woods sisters. 
> 
> The next chapter is just a whole new beginning for Anya and Lexa. Add Cass in it? What do you think would happen? 
> 
> Some emotions and teasing. Until tomorrow. Stay safe people. Have an awesome day or evening.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Lexa Anya and Cass bonds? 
> 
> Read on! :D

** CHAPTER 16 **

****

Having my sister back has been great. We spend our weekend with me teaching her everything that Grams taught me. We talked and just catch up on things. Apparently Clarke and Cass told her about the Finn incident. She felt sorry but I told her not to worry cuz Clarke already handled it.

“So how did you and Clarke meet?” Anya asks one evening when we were watching a movie we randomly pick.

“Huh...? Oh.. uh.. first day of school actually. Bumped into her when I was turning the corner at the school hallway.”

“Leave it to my sister to bump into someone and fall in love.” Anya mused.

I don’t know what happened but I think that this is the first ever time that my vocal pitch gets that high when I heard what Anya just said. “What!!?!!”

Anya burst out laughing. “That’s like _the..._ highest octave I have ever heard coming out from you.” I coughed and cleared my throat before trying to speak.

“What? No. I mean I like her. Like... really... really... really... like her.”

“Aah, but not quite there yet. I see. Got it, got it... U’huh.” Anya chuckled.

I glared at her. “You know, sometimes I thought that maybe having two older sisters seemed pretty cool but turns out to be double of everything. Doubly annoying, irritating, _AND_ exasperating.”

“Well, I take that as a compliment. She is kinda cool. I can actually see us being best friends if she’s, you know, alive.” Anya mused. But she then frown a bit, “I didn’t really thank her, for being there for you. Even though you just met her, she’s already filling the shoes that I left in a short period of time.” Anya said solemnly.

“Hey, it’s better late than never right?” Anya nods with a small smile. “Yeah, you’re right.”

I grab her hand and squeeze it before we continue watching the movie. 

~

“Yo!! Waddup people!!” Cass suddenly appeared behind the couch. Both Anya and me screamed like little girls before clutching our chests.

“Dammit! Stop sneaking up like that. You scared the living crap outta us!” I yelled. Cass just continues laughing. “You know I get it that you can walk through walls and disappear and reappear at will, but why can’t you just use the front door like everybody else?”

“Oh my God!! Should’ve seen the look on your faces. PRICELESS!!” I kept glaring at her while Anya looks amused.

“Besides, if I use the door, where’s the fun in that? I need to have some fun too you know.” Cass said in between laughs.

“You know, the longer you stay here with me, the closer I am to joining you.” Shaking my head.

“Awh c’mon Lex, don’t be so dramatic.” Cass pouts dramatically.

“Whatever.” I mumbled. “Oh, so my pout doesn’t work but when Clarke does it, you’re weak in the knees?” Cass teases further.

“That’s because I love her.” I blurt out without thinking and I quickly snapped my hand over my mouth.

“Aha!! See, you do love her.” Anya said pointing her finger at me. I groan and lay back on the couch covering my hands on my face. Cass just has that ‘about time’ kinda look on her face.

Both Anya and Cass decided to stop teasing. “You really love my sister?” Cass asks. I gave a defeated look and nod my head.

“Then you should tell her.”

“I know I will, but not right now. It’s too soon.”

“Hey, nothing is _too_ soon. Haven’t you learnt anything ever since I came into your life?”

“Tomorrow could be your last day... I know.” I sighed.

Anya interrupts by grabbing my hand and squeezing in to get my attention. “How do feel when you’re with her?”

“Uhmm... I feel complete... somehow. My heart would... get drumming when I see her waiting for me with... that smile of hers. When she’s with me, I don’t care what people think of me anymore, I just care that Clarke’s with me, holding my hand and walking me to my first class of the day. I trust her. She made me feel safe, home.”

Anya nods along before saying, “I met someone after my mini accident. I was wandering around near campus feeling alone, lost. For hours, I was just mindlessly walking, with no destination in mind when I stop at a little cafe, ordered my coffee, sat by myself at the corner and just minding my own business. When I was zoning out, a girl, I never met decided to sit with me. At first I didn’t know what to think, is she alive or... you know... d.e.a.d.” Cass interrupts, “You can say the D word around me, you know.”

“Oh, I thought it might be sensitive for you.” Cass just waved off her hand, “Pffft... Neh, that’s so last year. It’s fine.” I smiled, amused by Cass.

“Uhh... oookay. Anyway, so yeah I didn’t know she was alive or dead, so I went ahead and ask, ‘are you a ghost’? But then she looks at me like I’ve grown two heads. That’s when I realize, she’s not. She just told me that I look like I needed a friend that’s why she sat with me. She asks about why I thought she was a ghost, so I told her the truth. I figured I don’t really know her and we may never see each other again after that day anyway so why not, right?” Anya paused.

“So how did she take it?” I ask, curious.

“Quite great actually. She was speechless at first but, she was okay with it.Turns out she goes to campus with me. Since campus is quite huge, I doubt I’ll see her again actually. But no, we keep bumping into each other. We see each other almost every day. She would ask me about what I can see and she seems pretty excited about it, saying that it’s a cool gift. I trust her somehow. Like how you feel with Clarke, I feel the same with this girl too.”

“Okay, so what’s the point of this story?”

“The point is, I think I love her too, but it’s too soon. What I’m trying to say is, I understand how you feel. Maybe it’s too soon, maybe it’s not. But if you feel it’s the right time to tell her, then it’s never too early. Just... follow your heart.” I shift closer to my sister and gave her a hug and mumble into her shoulder. “Thank you.”

“It’s mum’s words not mine. That night when she went to labour for your birth, that’s the last thing she told me. ‘In whatever you do, follow your heart’. Now I’m passing her wisdom to you.” She pulled away and wipes my tears away. Cass was quietly crying too.

“When do I get to meet this girl of yours?” I ask.

“I’m not sure, maybe one day we could all hang out together.”

“Like a double date?”

“If you wanna call it that. Sure.” Anya shrugged. “So that Cass can be the fifth wheel.” Anya joked while side eyeing Cass with a smirk.

“And seeing two pairs of you being disgusting? I might die standing upright in my coffin if I see that.” Cass huffs.

“Well technically you are dead and standing upright, just... not in a coffin.” I burst out laughing at Anya’s counter.

Cass squints. “You know what; you can talk to my plasma energy cuz this face (points to her face) ain’t listening.” She said before disappearing.

Me and Anya just laugh our heads off.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anya's mystery girl revealed. But I'm pretty sure you all have an idea who it might be, am I right?

** CHAPTER 17 **

****

Me and Anya finally planned the double date. Get some food at a drive through and watch a movie at a drive in theatre. Anya’s girl drives a pickup truck, so we’re gonna share that but Clarke’s bringing her bike so we’re gonna get there separately.

They were supposed to pick us up at 7pm, but then there’s a knock on the door at 6.45. I thought its Clarke being fast as usual. So when I open the door, I was surprised to see Cass with a wide grin on her face.

“Why in God’s name are you knocking?” I asked.

“Why, expecting someone else?” She teased. I gave a non-impressed look. “Well, you told me the other day to use the front door like everybody else.” She said with a smirk and a shrugged.

“I meant... you know what? Never mind, whatever floats your boat. Anyways, you’ll only tire yourself if you use your energy.”

“Little things like knocking are fine. Don’t worry about it.” She waved off.

“I know but I still worry you know.”

“Aww, you worry about me. That’s sweet of you. But seriously, it’s once in a while thing anyways. Oh and by the way, Clarke’s on her way.”

Right after Cass finishes her sentence, there’s a knock on the door. I squint my eyes at Cass just to make sure it’s not her tricking me again. Cass just puts her hands up. Thankfully enough, it’s Clarke with a wide smile on her face when I open the door.

At the same time Anya step down on the last step. “Hey, I thought I heard knocking, twice.” She looked around and only seeing Clarke and Cass. “Who was it before Clarke? Anya asked.

I looked at Cass who just chuckled and Anya figured it out. “Apparently, when I told her to use the front door like everybody else, she took it literally.” I sighed.

“Wait, Cass knocked on the door?” Clarke asked curiously. I nodded.

“Cass, you’re gonna tire yourself.” Clarke told her sister pointedly. Cass just shrugged, not bothered by it.

“Don’t worry Clarke, I told her that already and she said its fine, she’s okay and it’s not every day that she uses her energy.” I calmed her down.

Before anyone can say anything else, there’s a pickup truck driving up and parking at the driveway and out steps a girl. I assumed its Anya’s mystery girl. Clarke turned around to see who the girl is. Only to be met with someone familiar to her... and apparently, to Cass as well.

“Raven!?!” Both Cass and Clarke said at the same time.

~

Anya and I look at each other surprised before Raven and Clarke ran towards each other and meeting in the middle before hugging each other.

“OMG, Clarke it’s been like what? 8 years?” Raven said after separating to look at Clarke.

Cass told Anya and me how they know each other while Raven and Clarke are catching up at our front porch.

“Raven and we were neighbours. We became friends when Clarke was 6, Raven was 8 and I was 9. Raven had a bad life; I guess you could call it. She never knew her dad, mum’s a druggie and alcoholic so Raven would always hang out with us just to get away from the creepy men. That’s what she called her mum’s ‘boyfriends’ at the time. We were close. We treated her like our sister. One day when Raven was 12, her mum overdosed. She has no other relative so she was placed in the system. And we never heard from her again... Until now.” Cass explained while watching over her sister and Raven catching up. “God, she grew up beautiful. Nothing like her mum.” Cass said while still looking at them.

We look over at them, sad smile on our faces after learning of that truth. After a few moments, Clarke and Raven made their way towards us.

“Lexa, this Raven. My long lost friend. And Raven, this is Lexa, Anya’s sister.”

“Cool, what are the odds. Raven.” She pulls her hand out to shake. I shook her hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Raven.” I smiled at her. Raven walk up to Anya and gave her a side hug while Anya kiss her temple.

“Alright, all set?” I asked everyone. They all nod their heads. Cass was staring at Raven with pride in her eyes.

“Why don’t I meet you all outside, I forgot my wallet up in my room.” I waved them off. They all gathered outside waiting for me.

“Hey you okay?” I looked at Cass worried.

“Yeah, I just didn’t expect to see her again.” Cass said.

“She knows about Anya’s gift and probably mine, maybe we can help you get closure with her too.” I offered.

“I’d like that.” She smiled sadly at me.

I turn to walk out the door before asking, “You coming?” Cass disappeared and when I stepped outside, I saw that she’s already at the backseat of Raven’s truck. I smiled, shaking my head slightly.

I walked up to Clarke when she asks me, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, your sister just didn’t expect to see Raven again, and maybe later we could explain things to her?” I ask Clarke to see if she’s okay with that.

“I think they both would appreciate that very much.” Clarke said then kissing me at the side of my head.

Clarke and I put on our helmets and stepped on the bike. We led the way while Raven and Anya are in the truck following us. 

~

Anya, Raven, Clarke and I are still at the back of Raven’s truck when the movie ended, still with blankets covering us from the slight chilly night. We decided to stay and catch up more.

“So Clarke, how have you been? How’s the family?” Raven asks.

“Oh uhmm, we recently moved. We started the year here actually. Fresh start.” Clarke said cautiously. I was sitting in between Clarke’s legs. I felt her hold me tighter when she answers Raven. So I held her hands and squeezed it to let her know I’m there.

Raven just nodded along. “What makes you move?”

“I was in an accident last year. And uh... C-Cass... died b-because of it. That’s why w-we moved.” Clarke said without looking up at Raven.

Raven gasped at that. Her face was pure shocked. And then comes the tears. Anya held her when she started crying. We were all quiet for a while. And when Raven finally calmed down a bit, she got up and sat next to Clarke to hug. I got up and sat beside my sister instead. We gave them space to mourn together.

Cass was sitting up at the roof of the truck looking at Clarke and Raven crying over her. Then she looks over at me and Anya and gave us a sad smile.

“I wish I could hold them physically, you know. Like I always do whenever they have nightmares. Well, mostly it’s Raven that has them. I remember she would wake me up in the middle of the night and I would walk her back to Clarke’s room and we would just hug her till we fall asleep in each other’s arms.” Cass recalled. Anya and I listened.

Clarke then spent the next half an hour explaining what happened that night one year ago so that Anya could hear it as well. Cass kept looking between us. We all had tears in our eyes.

After she’s done explaining, we just sat in silence letting Raven absorb everything. She had her head on Clarke’s shoulder while crying. I look at Clarke and gave her a tight lip smile and a slight nod. Anya was looking down but I can see that she had tears dripping on her lap. I slip my hand in Anya’s and squeezed. Anya looks to me and smiles. I lay my head on her shoulder and she rests her head on mine. We all stayed that way for a while just basking in the silence and comfort from each other.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 starts where Chapter 17 was left off.

** Chapter 18 **

****

We sat at the back of Raven’s truck for a while. We don’t know what to do or say. Afraid that we might disrupt the blissful silence. So when Clarke look to me and nodded slightly, I knew that she wanted to tell Raven. I look to Anya, quietly telling her about us helping Cass and Raven have some closure. Anya nodded in agreement.

“Hey Rae, I gotta tell you something.” Clarke began. Raven lift up her head and look at Clarke waiting for her to continue.

“You know about Anya’s gift right?” Clarke asks.

“Yeah. She told me Lexa has it too. Only hers, she had it since she was little whereby Anya’s kinda needed to be ‘switched on’. Awesome gift by the way.” Raven said to me with puffy eyes and a small smile. I gave her a smile in return.

“What if I told you that... uh... Cass... never left?” Clarke asks cautiously. Raven look to her and then to me and then to Anya. We all gave her a slight nod.

“Y-you mean to s-say that she’s here, with u-us? Right now?” Raven asks hesitantly.

Clarke nods. “I’ll tell you the reason why later. But yes, she is here.” Clarke looks to us, giving us a go ahead. I look to Cass and then to Anya.

“Go ahead. This one’s yours.” I nodded encouragingly to Anya. Anya looks at Cass.

“Tell her, remember when she had nightmares, she would knock on my bedroom door to wake me, and I would always say this... ‘Have you come to gently rap at my chamber door’?”    

“She said, remember that when you use to have nightmares, you would knock on her door and she would always say, ‘Have you come to gently rap at my chamber door’?” Anya said looking confused.

Raven breathes out a teary breath. “Oh my God, uhmm, She can hear me right?” Both me and Anya nod. “And I would reply with, ‘Only for that and nothing more’.”

Cass smiles at that. “I used that phrase from the poem from Edgar Allan Poe. She being smart as she was, she found out about the poem and replies me with what she just said, every time.” 

“She said she used a phrase from Edgar Allan Poe’s poem. And you being smart as you were, you found out about the poem and found yourself a phrase to reply to her with.” Anya relay what Cass said.

“Can’t believe you remember that?” Raven said.

“Always. I missed you. _We..._ missed you _._ Sorry we didn’t try to look for you. We don’t even know where to start.” Cass apologizes.

“She said, always. They misses you and that she apologizes for not looking for you, they don’t know where to even start.”

“It’s okay, even if you do, you won’t be able to for long because I kept moving until I was 14 when a nice family adopted me. And by that time, I ask my adoptive dad to drive me to our childhood home but turn out you guys moved away too. The new tenant said they don’t know where to.”

“Yeah, mum got a new job offer elsewhere so we had to move.” Clarke said.

“Tell her she grew up beautiful and well.”

“She said you grew up beautiful and well.”

“It’s hard to forget the life I had with my mum; even in foster homes, they don’t treat you well. But I made a promise to myself that even when my time in foster homes was hard, I will not end up like my mother.” Raven said.

“Tell her I’m proud of her.” Cass said with a smile.

“She said she’s proud of you.” Raven smiles widely at that. “I miss you too.” Then look at Clarke, “The _both_ of you.” She pauses to breathe a sigh. “So this is how it’s been, Cass has been with you guys all this time?”

“Pretty much since I first met Clarke. Turns out she’s annoying.” I teased.

“Yeah well, being a ghost, time seems to not be flying by, I had to make the best of it. And fortunately you’re the poor soul that I get to annoy.” Cass retorts with a smirk.

“Fortunate for you, torturing for me.” I said jokingly. Cass just sticks her tongue out at me while Anya translates what going on between us. Raven and Clarke just laughs.

“This is what I have to deal with at a daily basis.” Clarke told Raven. Raven just laugh along.

We spent the rest of our night out with playful banters. Reminiscing stories when we were kids. Just catching up and laughing along. It feels like the start of something new.

“Maybe we can all do dinner one of these days... at... our place?” Clarke suggested suddenly. Cass looks at Clarke and then at me.

“You sure?” I ask.

“Yeah, I think it’s time for me and my parents to be a family again. Hanging out with all of you makes me feel like I’m home again. I’m starting to feel happy again. And I want Mum and Dad to be too.” Clarke explained.

“Tell her, Mum and Dad would love that.” Cass nods and smiles. Cass appears in front of Clarke and Raven before touching both of their cheeks with the back of her fingers. “Tell them I’m happy that they found each other again”

Both Clarke and Raven gasp when they felt the sensation on their cheek. I smile at that. “She said she’s happy that you found each other again.”

“Did she just...” Raven asks. Both me and Anya nodded.

“Yeah, she can do that.” Clarke told Raven.

We all look at the time and saw how late it was. Since our dad isn’t home today, I told Clarke and Raven to just sleep over at ours. We all agreed. So we pack up our stuff and drive off to our place.

We got to our place and we went straight upstairs. Raven and Anya will share Anya’s room and Clarke shares with me. Cass went back home to check on her parents. I think it’s her excuse to give us our privacy. I appreciate her thoughtfulness though. Raven and Anya bid me and Clarke goodnight before separating to our respective rooms.

When we got in my room, I told Clarke to take anything from my drawer while I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Before I walk out I left an extra toothbrush for Clarke. I settle myself in my bed, lying on my back facing the ceiling. I thought about how my life changed ever since I met Clarke. I gained a sister in Cass when I needed one. She reminded me to forgive Anya before it’s too late. And because of that I had my sister back. Everything is getting better. But one thing still kinda bothers me, now that Cass is in all our lives, I don’t know if I’m able to say goodbye when the time comes.

Clarke switches off the light and step out of the bathroom wearing an oversize t-shirt and a boxer short. She climbs in bed under the covers and settle in. I shifted so that she has her arm around me while my head is on her chest by her heart.

“What are you thinking about?” She asks.

“Nothing, just how my life changed since I found you and your sister.”

“I’m glad my parents and I moved here and I’m grateful for you. You help me talk to my sister; thaw my frozen heart because of it. You made me breathe again. And for that I will always thank you.” I look up at her and smile. She looks at me with love in her eyes. That’s when I realized she might feel the same way as me. So I lean down and kiss her.

Our kiss started slow but it gets heated. I think she felt it too so she slows it down and when we broke apart, I stayed close, looking at her carefully. She still has that look in her eyes. So I just decided to take the plunge.

“I love you.” I whispered. Her eyes widens at that. Slowly her slightly ajar mouth turns to a full blown smile.

“And I love you.” She says in return. We kiss again but this time, we didn’t let it get too heated. Just a kiss that expresses the love we had for each other and it’s refreshing. After we kissed, I laid back my head on her chest and she kisses me on my forehead.

I close my eyes and listen to the melodic thump of her heartbeat. Slowly it lulls me to sleep with her arm securely around my shoulder, home is right here with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters for today. So enjoy this latest ones and have a great and awesome day or evening. 
> 
> So I think after this, there's only 2 more chapters. Still writing the last one though. I hope the last chapter would do you guys justice.
> 
> And also I was thinking of making a part 2 to this journey. Because I already have an idea of where I might go if I'm going forward with part 2. So what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Leave a comment below and tell me your thoughts about it. I'd like to hear them. Peace out!! :))


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late. Was finishing up the last 2 chapters. In this chapter is Clarke's pov. So enjoy.

** Chapter 19 **

****

_Clarke’s POV_

****

**_~_ **

**** _ Griffin Household _

It’s been a couple of days since the double date. And I finally decided to tell Mum and Dad about doing dinner for when I would introduce the Woods siblings and Raven and letting them meet my girlfriend for the first time.

Mum and dad are enjoying their off day relaxing in the living room watching a classic movie. They love the classics. I stepped down off the last step and paused. I can feel a hand on my shoulder and I knew Cass is here with me. “Stay with me?” The feeling of the hand on my shoulder turns to soft pats, indicating me that Cass heard me. I took a deep breath and exhale. Here goes.

I quietly and nervously walk up to them to get their attention. Dad saw me coming and reach out for the remote to pause the movie. They both sat up on the couch.

I was fiddling with my sleeves when Dad spoke up, “Baby what’s wrong?” They both look at me with worry.

“Can we talk?” I ask timidly. “Of course, sweetheart.” This time it was Mum who spoke up.

I step in front of them and sat at the coffee table in front of them. I still wasn’t looking up at them. I was afraid to. So I began speaking softly to them.

“I... uh... I’m sorry. I’m sorry for d-distancing myself lately. I know you both cared for me and both of you was just trying to help me, but it’s just different without Cassie. She was always the one that I could talk to, you know. And I know that I can talk to you guys about anything, but Cass has always been the one I talk to. And it doesn’t feel right talking to someone other than her.” I chance a look at Mum and Dad. Mum had tears pooling in her eyes, Dad had his arm around her and looking sad but nods understandingly.

“Oh honey, we understand, we just wanted to be there for you, you’re still our baby. We know that losing Cass was hard on you. You two were like two peas in a pod. Always up to something, very close and I knew that nobody can separate you guys. We were just hoping that you can come to us when you’re ready and we will be there for you always.” Dad said while Mum was nodding along.

“You should know that no matter what, we will always love you and we don’t blame you for what happened. It was an accident. I know for a fact that you were a careful driver.” Mum said teasing trying to lighten the mood.

All of us chuckled at that. “Yeah Cass was the daring one.” I said. “So we’re okay?”

Mum and Dad pulled me to them hugging me when Dad spoke. “Of course honey, we will be okay. I know it.” Mum sniffs and nods. When we broke the hug, I finally felt lighter. And I knew that we are gonna be okay.

“I guess it’s safe to tell you guys that I met someone. And she’s partly the reason for this push, to reach out to you guys again.” I added.

“Well I like her already.” Dad said. “What’s her name?” Mum asks.

“Alexandria but she prefers Lexa. I met her the first day at school. She’s special.”

“Bring her around someday. We can do dinner.” Mum suggested.

I smiled at that. “Actually I was gonna suggest that so that you guys could properly meet her. Do you mind having another extra 2 guests?”

“Sure honey, who’s the other two?”

“Her sister and her girlfriend.” I smile at them.

“Okay sure, tell us in advance so that both your mum and I could apply for a day off alright?”

I nodded, “Sure, Dad.” After a while I was still sat in front of them.

“Is there something else sweetheart?” Mum asks with concern.

I hesitated for a moment. “Y-yeah, just one more thing.” Mum and Dad was quiet waiting for me to continue.

Get it over with. I told myself. “When I said that Lexa was special, I meant just that.” Mum and Dad looked confused.

“She was bullied in school when I first met her because of something that she can do when no one else can.” I paused. “People in school call her crazy and a freak. She was pushed around, sometimes beaten, but still she goes to school, being brave, even when the talks about her never died down once since I met her. She’s strong no matter what and I am very proud of her. I hope if I tell you this about her, you won’t be as close minded as the bullies are at school. Promise me you will listen and not judge?”

Mum and Dad both said in unison, “We promise.” Dad continues, “If she could make you happy again, I will always be grateful to her for bringing my baby back.” I smile with tears pooling.

“Alright. Uhmm... The reason is because she can... uh... talk to... g-ghost or spirits. Now, before you said anything, I know it sounds crazy but she proved to me that she can.”

Mum and Dad look dazed. After a few moments, Dad spoke. “Uhh, I don’t know what to do with that information.” Mum nodded along, speechless. “Okay uh, how did she prove that to you?”

“Because of Cass.” I simply said. They looked at me confused. So I continue. “When I first met her, I never told her about Cass. I didn’t even mention I had a sister. One night when she decided to tell me the truth about her gift, she mentioned Cass. My reaction was like you guys now, only I was angry cuz, you know, Cass is a sore subject for me. How could she have known if I never told her but she told me the truth anyway because Cass is still here. With us. She still here, Mum. She can’t move on till we become a family again. ” I tried.

“What do you mean she’s still here? It’s impossible. This whole thing is just... it just doesn’t make sense. No! No... It can’t be. It’s just NOT possible.” Mum rambled while pacing. Dad was just quiet staring into space.

“Okay. Cass told me things, through Lexa. She said that you guys are always sad. And with me pushing you guys away adds to that sadness. She followed you guys to work. Every day.” I look to Dad, “Dad, you would always cry in your office during lunch hour, sometimes you would talk to her as if she was right there with you. You have a picture of us when she was 6 and I was 3. It was her first day of school and I wouldn’t let her go. You said it was your favourite picture.” Dad looked shock at the revelation and started crying. I smile sadly at him before looking to Mum.

“And Mum, you would always keep yourself busy at work. But once you have time for yourself, you would call her phone just to hear her voice on her voicemail. You guys did that every day at work.” Mum started crying hard. So Dad stood up and went to hug Mum tight while she cries. I sat there looking at them, crying too. Dad brought Mum towards the couch before pulling me in between them, all of us just hugging and supporting each other through this sad time.

Cass was sitting legs crossed on the coffee table while looking over at her family, smiling with tears streaming down on her face and she knew that her family would be okay.

That night, Cass sat herself at the foot of Clarke’s bed like always as Clarke went to give Lexa a call, telling her about her day. When they finally said goodnight and hung up, Clarke spoke up to the empty room.

“Thank you, Cass. Thank you for still looking out for me. Thank you for making us a family again. I love you. Will stay with us a little longer?”

Her only reply was a light touch on her forehead down to the tip of her nose. With a smile, Clarke bid her a goodnight. With the feeling of Cass’ hand on her ankle above the covers, she was finally asleep with peace and lightness in her heart.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dinner gathering.

** CHAPTER 20 **

****

Life has been a great since Clarke came into my life. Never thought that my life would turn out to be this way. Clarke told her parents about me and they wanted to meet me. Me, Anya and Raven are invited for dinner one of these days. And I just, I’m not even sure how to really describe my feelings.

Here I am, lying in my bed still, thinking about all the good things before I could get ready for school. Normally I would be dreading school, but right now, I’m ready to face the day. And also I couldn’t wait to see Clarke. With Clarke by my side, I knew that everything’s gonna be alright.

Anya went back to college and promises that she would call me like always, only this time, I _would_ be picking up her calls. She left me a text this morning, telling me to have a good day. And I’m grateful for that.

Like always, Clarke is on time because just when I stepped out of my front door, there she is on my driveway, arms crossed, as usual with her leather jacket and boots, resting on her bike, smiling. God, she’s beautiful. After locking up, I literally ran towards her. She was already opening her arms for me to fit myself in. She got her arms around my waist and tightening her grip. I buried my nose on her neck inhaling her. She always smells like roses.

She chuckled, “Hey, miss me love?” I look up at her smiling, “That I do.” She leans in and kisses me. We made out for awhile before we put an end to it. Still having her face so

close to me, she leans her forehead to mine. She smiles and looks down to my lips before closing her eyes, “Good morning.” She whispered. I breathe out a laugh before I lean in to close the gap.

“It really is.” I whispered back. I gave her a few more pecks before I grab my helmet from the back seat of her bike. We put our helmets on, step on her bike and we’re off to school.

The moment we step in school, walking down the hallway feels different. I no longer feel the need to keep my head down. The whispers and finger pointing has suddenly become but a past. Now when I walk hand in hand with Clarke people seemed to be... nice? Some were smiling lightly at me and some would even nod their heads in greeting which I find... weird, I guess. Clarke just kept walking like she doesn’t even notice the difference at all. Maybe I could cuz you’ve spent literally 3 years being the joke, that it has become somewhat your normal. So I think I’m gonna have to just get use to this now. Honestly, it’s not a bad feeling at all.

~

We were standing at my locker at the end of day to put some of my stuff away when Finn, Cage and Carl decide to interrupt us.

Finn pushes on Clarke’s shoulder to make her turn to him, with her back against the locker. “You know it’s not cool what you did the other day, but since your ‘big’ buddies aren’t here to save you, how about at it?” Finn was standing in Clarke’s face. But Clarke has not an ounce of fear in her eyes. In fact, she looks... bored.

“You still haven’t learnt have you? You think, me not having my brothers around makes me scared of you? You think I don’t know how to defend myself from dickheads like you?” With every question she asks, Clarke got closer in Finn’s face.

Finn seems pissed right about now. He raises his hand for a punch but Clarke just moves her head to the side and the locker meets Finn’s fist instead. Clarke took that moment of surprise to kick him in the balls. As he doubles over, groaning in pain, Cage and Carl came towards her to try and grab her but she ducks in between them and the both of them collided with a doubled over Finn. All of them fell on each other in a pile. When Cage and Carl was about to stand up, Clarke hold up her index finger, indicating for them to wait a second. Clarke took out her phone and sends a message to a few people in the hallway. The ones that she manage to get their number from. From there, starts a chain of forward messages to everyone and eventually ended up on Finn, Cage and Carl’s phones.

It’s a video message from the day at the parking lot. Apparently, Nyko videos the whole thing and send it to Clarke when they got home that day with a caption, ‘just in case’. I guess this is the ‘case’. Everybody in the hallway started laughing at them. They hurriedly got up and basically ran away, embarrassed and humiliated, yet again. During the commotions, Murphy appeared beside me with a smirk on his face.

“She’s a keeper.” He said. I nod with a smile, “Yeah she is.”

Bellamy decides to join us and to my surprise he gave Murphy a kiss on the lips. He then looks to me and starts to apologize. “I’m sorry I wasn’t helping much before, I guess I cared too much about what people might think of me when they find out I’m gay.”

“Do you still care?” He looked to Murphy, put his arms around his shoulders and shook his head. Clarke came behind me, arms around my waist and kisses me on my cheek.

I tilted my head to the left to look at her where her chin is resting on my right shoulder, “Are you done playing around?” I ask teasingly while pointing my face towards where the three douches ran off to.

I seriously hoped that Clarke’s kick was hard enough that it would leave him barren.

“Yes honey, I’m done.” She said playing along with a grin. She’s so adorable that I gave her a kiss on her cheek. Murphy and Bellamy just look at us smiling.

“Oh ya... uhmm Clarke this is Murphy and Bellamy. Murphy’s the one I was telling you about when he helped drove me home when I got beat up by Finn. And Murphy, this is Clarke, my girlfriend.” I introduce them. Clarke shook Murphy’s hand before looking at Bellamy and squinting her eyes.

“I thought you were with them.” She said while pointing her thumb towards the back of her.

Bellamy gave her a timid smile and look to Murphy, “Well, it’s either them or Murphy and I would pick Murphy every time.” Murphy kisses him on the cheek. “Awh, thanks babe.”

That answers seemed to satisfy Clarke when she gave him a wide smile and offering her hand, “I like that answer and anyway, Lexa told me you never seemed to be on the same page when they were harassing her, so I think we’re good.” She said. But her smile turns to a snarl in a split second, “But just so you know I am _very_ protective of her.” She growled. Bellamy seems to get the message and nods furiously at that. Murphy chuckled at that.

I rolled my eyes at that but I secretly enjoy seeing Clarke’s protective side.

~

Basically school has now been easy and fast for me. No more worries, no more troubles. Me and Clarke finally decided on a day for dinner, and we decided to add Lincoln and The twins as well. Clarke’s parents agreed cuz apparently they adore those three huge goof balls. And besides, with the brilliant words of Mr. Griffin, the more the merrier he said.

The next thing you know, dinner night is coming. Clarke mentioned that the Griffin household is like a mansion with enough room for all of us. It’s been a long while since their house is loud and so Mr and Mrs Griffin offered all of us to stay for the weekends.

I was getting ready for the evening and I realized that I haven’t seen Cass for the whole day today. I’m starting to get worry. I tried calling for her, normally she would appear in a heartbeat but now, silent.

I went to Anya’s room and knocked. When I heard a muffled ‘come in’, I slowly open the door and peek my head in.

“Hey Anya, have you seen or heard from Cass today?”

“No. As a matter of fact I haven’t at all today. Have you tried calling for her?”

“Yeah I did, but she’s still not answering.”

“That’s weird, maybe she would appear tonight.”

“I hope so.” I said with a frown. I slipped out of Anya’s room and went back to my room. I sat quietly on my bed, trying over and over to call for her. But nothing. Did she cross over without saying goodbye? No, it can’t be, she promised to say goodbye. I sighed. I hope she’s okay.

~ 

7pm on the dot, there’s a knock on the door. I open it and Clarke is standing there with a single rose in hand and a smile that always manage to make my worry disappear.

She stepped in and gave me a peck on the lips before handing me the rose. I took it and hug her tight and sighed.

“Hey, are you okay?” She asks worriedly.

“Yeah.” She pulled back to look at me. “I know you’re not. Are you worried about dinner? We could...”

“No! I want to meet your parents. It’s just...”

“What, what’s wrong?” She asks gently.

“I don’t wanna ruin dinner but... I... I haven’t seen Cass all day today. I tried calling for her but no answer. She’s radio silent. And I’m worried.”

Clarke looks at me with a serious look before she looks around the house. “Cass! Cassie! Where are you!?!”

Clarke looks to me but I just shook my head. Clarke sighed in defeat, “Dammit Cass....”

“I don’t think she’s cross over yet, I know she hasn’t.”

“How do you know? Maybe she’s saving us the heartache.” Clarke said with a shaky voice. I pulled her in and hug her.

“No, no, I would feel it, trust me she hasn’t. Maybe she just needed time on her own, she’ll be there, I hope.” I tried. Clarke just nods her head.

A while later, Anya came down and saw us hugging, she gave me a sad smile. And not a moment later, Raven arrives. She saw the scene and knew that something was wrong. So Anya pulled her to the side and explains.

Raven spoke up, “She can’t be gone yet Clarke, she better not be cuz I will kick her ass if I see her again.” The rest of us chuckled at that.

“Let’s just get through this dinner and maybe she’ll show up later, okay?” I said. All of them nodded in agreement.

We all got to our respective vehicles and drove to the Griffin house. I seriously hope that Cass didn’t forget to say goodbye.

~

A few minutes later, we arrived at the Griffin house. It’s seriously _huge_.

I turn to Clarke, “How come all this time that we’re together, never once you brought me here?”

Clarke breathes out a laugh, “You never ask.” She shrugged. “And besides, I preferred to be with you than here.” My heart melts at that, so I grab her hand and squeeze it. She pulls my hand up to her lips and kisses the back of my hand. I smile shyly at that gesture.

“You ready?” She asks.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

We step out of the car and Raven and Anya are right behind us as we walk up to the front door of the Griffin house. Clarke gave a smile before she opens it.

“Mum? Dad? We’re here!” Clarke calls out.

“In the kitchen sweetie!” Her mum calls out. Clarke grabs my hand and gently led me to the kitchen while Anya and Raven followed. When we reach the entrance to the kitchen, Raven decided to stay behind a bit for the surprise reveal.

Mr Griffin was by the chopping board cutting up some vegetables while Mrs Griffin was standing at the stove stirring something.

“Mum, Dad, this is Lexa and Anya.” Clarke introduces us first.

“Mr and Mrs Griffin, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” I said while offering my hand to them. Clarke’s parents stop what they were doing and came to us. And instead of shaking our hands, they pull us both in a hug.

“No need for pleasantries and formalities. And please, call us Abby and Jake.” Jake said with a wide smile while Abby nods in agreement.

“Where’s Anya’s girl?” Abby asks when she notice it’s just the two of us.

“She doesn’t need introduction. You should know her.” Clarke said. Both Abby and Jake looks confuse. When Raven step in the kitchen, realization hits both Abby and Jake.

Abby gasp and covers her mouth with her hand, “Oh my God, Raven?!” Raven gave them a wide smile.

“Hey Mrs G, Mr G. It’s been a while huh?” Abby and Jake both hug Raven with pure joy. “Now you guys really need to explain everything.” Jake says with a laugh. When separated, Abby cupped Raven’s face and really just look at her.

“You’re beautiful.” She said in amazement. “Aww, thank you Mrs G, and you still look good after all this years.” Raven compliments.

“So when are the man-boys coming.” Jake asks.

“They’re on their way Dad.” Clarke answers him. Right when Clarke answers, you can hear their motorcycles revving up at the driveway. “I guess, they’re here.” Clarke added. Clarke went to the front door to let them in.

When she opens the door, Lincoln was smiling at her before bringing her in for a hug. “Hey, lil sis, how’s it going?”

“Everything’s going good.” Clarke said smiling into the hug. Then Ryder came up and hugs her, “Hey sis.” When it was Nyko’s turn, he hugs her then putting her over his shoulder and carry her to the kitchen. Clarke didn’t even put up a fight anymore. She just went with it.

Nyko greeted all of them with Clarke still hung over his shoulder. Clarke introduces the guys to Anya and Raven. The both of them came up to me looking unsure when I told them that it’s their usual behaviour acting like this.

“Nicky, will you put my baby down please.” Jake said.

“No. I want to carry her.” Nyko pouts like a child. Ryder and Lincoln shook their heads with a smile on their face.

Everybody laughs at that and I can see Anya and Raven starting to see what I meant by “usual behaviour”.

“Nyko please will you put my girlfriend down. I’m starting to miss her already.” I tried teasingly. He looks at me, still pouting, “Alright...”

“Thank you.” He puts Clarke down and gave me a devilish smile.

“Nyko.” I said cautiously with both my hands up in a surrender position. “No... Stay... No, no, no, no, Nyko put me down!” I started giggling when he manages to come closer and put me over his shoulder. Everybody started laughing.

“Ryder, control your brother.” Abby said in a motherly stern voice. Ryder rolls his eyes while sighing before he slaps the back of Nyko’s head.

“That’s enough lil bro.” Ryder scolds. Nyko rub his head before looking towards Anya and Raven and explain about “the womb” story. The rest of us groans while Raven and Anya chuckles at the ridiculousness of it all.

While everybody’s face was filled with laughter and smiles, I couldn’t stop to think about where Cass was.

~

Before we ate dinner, Clarke told her parents not to talk about me and Anya’s gift because Lincoln and the twins don’t know about it yet. But the real reason is because Clarke and I don’t want to spoil the mood for dinner.

At the dinner table, I sat next to Clarke on her left. Anya was on my left. So we were facing the small hallway towards the kitchen.

As we were eating and chatting along, I saw a glimpse of brown hair going in the kitchen. I froze for a second and look to my left to see if Anya notices. As I turn, Anya was already looking at me. She gave me a slight nod.

I turn to whisper to Clarke, “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Is everything okay?”

I nod, “Yeah, just needed the bathroom.”

“Uhmm... through the hallway on the left.” I smile at her before kissing her on the side of her head. “I’ll be right back.”

Instead of turning left, I went to the kitchen. When I enter, Cass was sitting at the counter already looking my way.

“Where have you been?!” I whisper hiss at her. She looks both sad and guilty.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around. I was scared.” I came closer to stand beside her. I soften at her confession.

“What’s wrong? You had me worried. I thought you left without saying goodbye.”

“I would never leave without saying goodbye. You know that. I... I was scared that if I see all of you together, I might see the light. And I’m not ready to leave you all yet.” She said sadly.

“I’m not ready to say goodbye either. But if you’re not ready, then you’re not. The light won’t force you to cross. It only appears if you are ready.”

“Really?”

“Yes really. Grams always told me that ghosts and spirits cross over when there’s nothing holding them back anymore. And that includes their heart. If your heart is ready, then you’ll see the light.”

“I’m scared.” Cass admits with tears pooling in her eyes.

“Don’t be. Trust me. Let’s go see what you did for your family.” I pointed my head to the kitchen door.

When I walk out, Cass followed. I stop at the end of the hallway leading to the dining room, and there they all were, smiling and laughing. Just having a good time. Cass stood beside me with tears streaming down her face while smiling.

“You did this.” I told her.

“I couldn’t have done it without you. Thank you.” She said. I smile and nod at her.

Clarke saw me standing at the hallway. She gave me a confuse look. I just look to my left and then to her. She raises her eyebrows as if asking ‘is Cass really there’, I just nodded and smile at her.

“I gotta get back. There’s an empty seat next to Raven, join us?”

“I’d love to.”

I came back and sat next to Clarke, she gave me a kiss on my cheek and we continue to enjoy each other’s company. We all were smiling and chatting along. I saw Cass looking at everyone and just enjoying her last few moments with us. Looking happy and free.

~

We all stayed the night. Lincoln and the twins got the guestroom. Anya and Raven got, what would suppose to be Cass’ room and I shared with Clarke. Cass disappeared again when we were cleaning up. She just told me that she needed her time alone again, but promise to come back later.

When me and Clarke settle in bed, I laid at my usual position of my head on her chest by her heart. She was slowly stroking my hair. We were just laying there basking in the silence.

“Is Cass here?” Clarke whispers suddenly.

“No, she said she promise to come back later, she just needed time alone.” I can feel Clarke nodding her head slightly.

“I don’t think I can say goodbye to her.”

“Me too. It’s like I’m already so use to her being around that if she’s gone for just an hour, I’m already missing her. Is it bad that she’s the one ghost that I don’t want to let cross?”

“No, you’re not. If you are then I am too. She’s my sister. I don’t know if I want her to cross too. But I figured, it’s not any good for her to stay earth bound. It’s not fair for her.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” I sighed.

We fell asleep like that. The silence and the steady heartbeat of ours, lull us to sleep. Sometime in the middle of the night, I was awoken by Cass, let me know that she’s home. She sat at the foot of the bed and gave me a slight smile.

“Hey, you’re back.” I mumbled, still heavy from sleep.

“I promised I would.” She whispered. I smile sleepily at her. “Go back to sleep, I’ll be right here when you guys wake up, I promise.”

I took a deep breath and exhale before sleep caught up again. Cass just sat there, watching over us like she always does.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Hope it ends well for you guys.
> 
> Please excuse if there's any mistakes. And I hope you all are happy.
> 
> Thank you for reading my story and for your wonderful comments. Have a great morning/evening.
> 
> Enjoy. :))

** CHAPTER 21 **

 

The next day, I was woken up by feather light kisses all over my face. I blink my eyes open a few times. When my vision clears up, Clarke’s face was so close to mine, already smiling brightly.

“Good morning.” She said.

I chuckled at her, “Morning love. You seem... excited.”

“Cass is here right?” I look behind her and truthfully Cass is there on Clarke’s desk smiling and waving slightly at me.

“How did you know?”

“She woke me up by tracing my face.” I look to Cass for confirmation and sure enough she nods at me.

I look back at Clarke and push her hair back behind her ears. She looks so beautiful and I wish that I could wake up to this every single day for the rest of my life.

“You’re so beautiful.” I told her. Mesmerized by her.

She leans in and kisses me. Slow at first but then she swipes her tongue on my bottom lip. I open my mouth willing for her to slip her tongue with mine. The kiss was smooth and gentle. Not rushed at all. I really love her taste. Somewhere along the kiss, she manages to move on top of me. We kept it going for a while before we decide to stop.

We stayed close, forehead still touching, just breathing each other in. Her right thumb was moving back and forth on my jaw then she traces my bottom lip. I had my eyes close just savouring the feel of her touch. My hands are on her hips, holding her, anchoring myself.

“I love you.” She said softly. I open my eyes and look at her bright blues, “And I love you.”

We kiss again, but after a while we got up. We took a shower separately and got ourselves ready for the day.

When Clarke was showering, I sat in my room with Cass.

“I didn’t mean to be a creep, you know, watching you guys kiss and all. But uh... Clarke really does love you. I guess you’re the missing piece. Even when I was alive, she always had that look... like... like something was missing somehow. Now when I look at her, she looks complete, happy. So, thank you, for loving her.”

“Hey, you have nothing to thank me for. In fact it should be me thanking you. For being there for me. For helping me to forgive my sister. Loving Clarke? It was a bonus. It adds to my happiness. I never thought that I would meet a ghost that changed my life so much and gave me a family. And, I want you to know that you are my family.” I smile sadly at her.

“I wish that I could hug you right now.” She said while tearing.

“I wish I could too.”

When Clarke got ready, we went down to get breakfast. Turns out we’re having breakfast at the backyard. We all gathered outside and enjoy the beautiful day. Everybody was happy chatting and laughing when Clarke clears her throat, ready to explain the occasion of them gathering together today.

I held Clarke’s hand squeezing it when she began.

“Hey guys. Uhmm... The reason I plan for us to gather today is because... well uh... as you all know, I was in an accident a year plus ago that cost my sister her life. She was 20. Ever since then I never talked to anyone. I completely shut down on everybody and that includes my parents.” She looks to her parents, who gave her a sad smile. “I’m sorry for that.” She continues.

“Oh honey, you already apologize and we forgave you.” Her dad said.

“I know, I wanted to say it again.” She smiles at them. “We decided to move here at the start of the year. Start fresh. And a fresh start it was. I met Lexa who literally bump into me (she looks to me and smirk that had everybody chuckling), and when the first I lay my eyes on her, I felt something came to life in me. She was the first person that I really talk to. And the more I talk to her, the more I want to get to know her. Turns out she’s very special.” She smiles at me.

She directed this conversation towards the man-boys. “Lincoln, Nyko and Ryder, of all of us you guys are the only one that doesn’t know about what Lexa can do. And before I tell you, please don’t judge. Okay please? Cuz no matter what you think of her, I’m still keeping her.” Lincoln and the twins nodded and promise they won’t judge.

Clarke looks to me and I nod for her to continue. “Okay... So, what she can do is that she could talk to the dead. Spirits or ghosts.” Lincoln and the twins look to me for confirmation. I nodded at them.

Lincoln had his brows furrowed. He looks like he’s really thinking. The twins had their mouths open with surprise look. Lincoln was the first one to speak.

“Really?” Before I could answer, Cass told me, “Tell him that we went on a date a couple of times but we decided to remain friends cuz we best fit to be just that.”

Clarke let me take the lead now. “Yes I can. Not just me, Anya could too.” Anya smile at them.

“We decided to tell you three this now is because of Cass. She’s still here. And she’s here with us. And to prove that, Lincoln, Cass told me to tell you that you guys went on a date a couple of times but you guys decided to remain friends cuz you guys agreed that you were best fitted to be just that.”

“Tell him we didn’t tell anyone because we don’t see the reason to.” This time it was Anya who relay the message. “She said you guys didn’t tell anyone because you guys don’t see the reason to.”

Lincoln and Clarke were both surprised by the revelation only for different reason.

“So anyway, to the point of this gathering is that, Cass couldn’t move on because our family was broken. She needs to see it through that we were all alright and that we’re all happy and whole again.” Clarke continues.

“Is she ready to move on now?” Abby asks sadly. I look to her, “Tell her not quite.”

“She said not quite.”

“Tell Mum that, I’m sorry for all the times I disobeyed her. I’m sorry I bought the bike even when she told me not to. And tell Dad that, it’s not his fault for helping me get the bike.”

“She said that she’s sorry for disobeying you and buying the bike when you told her not to and to tell Jake that it’s not his fault for helping her get the bike.”

“Oh sweetie, we knew you love it so much that we couldn’t really stop you. I was just worried. That’s what I do.” Abby said with Jake agreeing.

Cass nodded before looking at Raven. “Tell Raven that after all this time, I’m sorry that she gets to find me only after I’m gone. But I’m glad to know that she’s safe, beautiful and strong and that I’m so very proud of her and tell her to continue being smart. My little sweet Raven.”

“Raven, she said that she’s sorry that you only get to find her only after she’s gone. But she’s glad that you’re safe, beautiful and strong and she’s very proud of you and she asks that you continue to be smart. Her little sweet Raven.” For this Anya was the one to relay the message to Raven.

“Even though I never get to see you, knowing that you’re still here is enough for me. It’s better late than never right? And I promise you that I would work hard in life and that I will continue being smart AND awesome.” Raven said teasingly while tearing. “Tell her I know she will.” Cass said and Anya relays that to Raven.

“Tell Linclon and the twins to keep doing what they do best. And never stop looking out for my sister. And tell Lincoln that, even when we agreed to stay friends, being with him was the best that I have ever felt. And to Nyko and Ryder, no matter who’s older, they are both equally awesome. Thank them for me for making me and my sister feel safe around them.”

I relayed the message to them. “We will, and we promise to look out for Clarke, always.” Lincoln said while the twins nod. The twins reach out to Clarke and squeeze both her hands each. The three of them are smiling with tears streaming down their face.

“And lastly to my baby sister. Tell her, that it’s not her fault that night. And that I forgive her if she still blames herself. Tell her to always stay strong no matter what. I believe in her and that I’m proud of her for doing all of this.

She has you now, you protect her alright? Stay and love her always because she’s bright and happy with you in her life. Don’t break her heart, cuz if you do, I’m coming back for you, understand?” She gave a teary laugh at the end.

I smiled and shook my head. “Clarke, she said that it’s not your fault that night and that she forgives you if you still blame yourself. She told you to always stay strong without her now. And that she believes in you and she’s proud of you for doing all this.”

“Wow, I see it. It’s so bright and beautiful.” She said in amazement.

“Only you can see it. It’s for you.” I said while crying.

“She sees it... the light.” I told them.

“Cass? I love you and thank you for everything.” Clarke blurts out. “Baby, we love you, and thank you for not giving up on us.” Jake said while holding a crying Abby.

Cass appears in between her parents and gave them both a kiss on their cheek. They both gasp when they felt it and they touch the spot where she kiss them. Then next, to Raven, she gave kiss on her forehead. And then next, to Clarke.

“Tell them that I love them too and that I will always be watching over all of you. Tell Mum and Dad, thank you for giving me a great life.” She said before kissing Clarke on her forehead as well.

I smile sadly at Cass, “I will.”

“You take care of her alright? My sister’s a keeper and you have my blessing if you decide to marry her someday.” She winked at me. Anya of cause heard that and she has the widest grin I’ve ever seen. She whispers to Raven telling her what Cass said to me. And she too was grinning.

I gave a teary laugh, “Thanks... Big Sis.” She gave me a shock look but then slowly smiles. She looks over at the light and then back to me and Anya, “Does a Victoria sounds familiar to you two?”

Both me and Anya gasp, “Grams?”

“She told me to tell you that she’s proud of you and that, congratulation to Anya for receiving her gift and that she’s proud of you too.” We both held each other’s hands and smile.

“I gotta go now. Thank you for everything. I love you guys. I’ll save you guys a seat.” She turns and walks towards the light. As she disappears a small gust of wind blows in our direction.

“She’s gone.” We all held each other and mourn. Hoping that after this we could begin again.

After a while I relay whatever message that I left out. And while the others were comforting each other and talking quietly amongst themselves, me and Clarke are in our own private conversation. I told her what Cass told me.

“You have her blessing huh?” Clarke tease. “I guess I do.” I smile proudly at her.

“Will you marry me someday in the future?” Clarke asks seriously.

“Being with you has been the best thing that has happened in my life. And I do hope that someday I do get to marry you. Because you are _it_ for me. I want you to stay and take this ride together with me. I love you. Always and forever.” I admit to her.

“And I love you. Always and forever.” Clarke says before kissing me.

We all grab our beers and raise them, “To Cass for reuniting us.” I said.

“To Cass!” Everybody said in unison. We clink our bottles together and drank. Clarke looks at me and leans in. She kisses me and everybody cheers us on.

Can’t believe my life turned out to be like this. I gained my sister back; I gained a beautiful and very protective girlfriend, whom I’m hoping to wed someday, parents love in Abby and Jake Griffin and three new older brothers. All because of me accidentally making eye contact with a ghost through a mirror on the very first day of my last year in high school. Universe does works in mysterious ways. But who am I to complain when I gained the best people there is to gain. One word I could describe what I’m feeling right now and that is blessed. I feel so blessed. And all thanks to Cass Griffin. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Clarke being the stronger one. So if you don't like that idea, you can stop reading. Cheers. Let me know what you think.


End file.
